The Phoenix's Daughter
by loveforseverus-snape
Summary: A young girl's parents are killed, Albus, Severus, and Minerva come to the house that she's currently living in.  Note: the young girl is my character, the others are not mine, but J.K.Rowling's. Romance will start to bloom later on in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_The Phoenix's Daughter_

The stars were twinkling brightly, though Cassandra's world was looking bleak. She had lost her mother. Apparently by getting hit by a drunk driver. It wasn't all that uncommon, but it was suspicious, considering that she had lost her father only a month ago, and now her mother? It was very suspicious.

Cassandra continued to look out her window beside her bed, letting the cool breeze gently caress her face, as her tears went unchecked down her cheeks. She didn't care if anyone saw her tears, she was just a young girl of ten.

Cassandra rolled over on her side to look at the closed door to her room, hearing muffled voices coming from beyond the door. Cassandra carefully got up from her bed and walked over the boards that didn't squeak and opened the door just enough to let her right eye to see down the small hallway.

"Headmaster, why are we here?" Came a deep melodious voice.

"My dear, Severus, we are here because there is a young girl who had just lost her mother and father in just a month. Don't you think that's a little suspicious?" Asked a grandfatherly voice.

"I admit it is highly unlikely and very suspicious. Do you think it is the work of the Dark Lord?"

"I have no doubt that it is, Severus, but as to why he's attacking this family is beyond me."

"Albus, the Dark Lord doesn't care what family you are in, if you are standing in his way, or even a muggle, he will get rid of you. You should know that about now."

"Severus, you don't understand, this family has something special."

"Define special, Albus, my patients is waning."

"Severus, take a closer look at this place, what do you see?"

A tense silence filled the air after the man, Albus asked the question. Cassandra opened the door even more, almost daring to put her head out, but after seeing the back of an old man, dressed in what she thought was a bathrobe or something, she quickly ducked her head back in.

"Are you saying, Albus, that she, that orphan girl, holds the key to winning this war? What about the Potter's?"

She heard the man, Albus, sigh. "I don't know, Severus, she may just be one part of the key. Her birthday is only three days away."

Cassandra covered her mouth with her hand, trying hard not to that the gasp get out. She looked over at the calendar that hung above her dresser to see her birthday circled in red. She read it once again.

It was true, only three days till the end of July. Sure, there was probably many people with the birthday of July 31st. Why was she so special? And how come the old man knew her birthday?

"Something must have caused the Dark Lord not to finish what he has started." commented Severus.

"Yes, there is. Remember what I said there was something special about this particular family?"

"Yes."

"The family's blood, Severus. This family, however it happened, is carrying the blood of a phoenix."

"A phoenix? Please tell me you're joking. There's no possible way."

The old man chuckled, "Severus, my dear boy, I'm not joking. I'm serious. I don't know how, but the child, and it appears, only the child is carrying the blood of a phoenix."

"Why don't you just ask the child then? Maybe she has a clue on how her blood might…have…healing powers…Oh Merlin! That's why the Dark Lord killed her parents! She's an orphan, she basically up for grabs! Albus, we must do something!" exclaimed an unknown voice of a woman.

"Yes, Minerva, that's why. And that is why we are here." At those words, another tense silence ushered, then it was suddenly broken by a huge yell.

"No, Albus! I will not take care of that girl! I am spying on the Dark Lord, there's no possible way for me to keep her secret!"

"Albus, Severus is right, maybe I should take care of her,"

"Minerva, as happy as I am to hear you say those words, you are too busy with being my Deputy Headmistress, being the Transfiguration teacher, and being the Head of House of Gryffindor. Yes, Severus, I understand that you are also a teacher, and Head of House of Slytherin…" Cassandra could hear him travel out of thought, and she peaked her head out of the door once again, seeing the woman who had spoken. She was strict looking, her hair tightly up in a bun on her head, and her glasses perched on her nose. Her robes, as Cassandra were now calling the strange clothing these people seem to be wearing, were a dark green, with black lining.

Cassandra could see that only the old man had his back turned toward her, the other two looking straight at the old man.

The second man, wasn't what she called handsome. He looked slightly ill, his skin a shade paler than her creamy peach skin, as her mother called it, his eyes so dark that she considered them to be black. His nose, a little too big for his face, and seemed to be broken at least three times. His hair, is what made her crinkle her nose. His hair seemed oily, and was just barely grazing his shoulders.

Cassandra looked at herself in the mirror that hung beside her door. She wasn't what she called herself pretty either. Skin that was too pale, though she spent most of all her time outside, she never seemed to get less pale. Her eyes, she had to admit, were extraordinary, they were a dark amethyst, that clashed with her rust colored hair.

Cassandra stepped out further, no longer wanting to be talked about, and not wanting these strange people in her home any more. She wanted to mourn in private, she wanted to scream and yell, and break things without having to touch them to make them explode.

They haven't noticed her yet, they seem to be talking, but no sound was coming forth. How odd, maybe they lost their voices?

She crept closer and the strict woman noticed her first. She waved what appeared to be a stick.

"Albus, it seems we are no longer alone." Albus turned around and smiled at Cassandra.

"Hello my dear, did we disturb you?" Cassandra looked into the old man's eyes, watching them twinkle in his deep blue eyes.

"No sir, I've been awake since…" Cassandra looked up above the old man's head to look at her family clock, showing the pictures of her mother, father, and herself. Her eyes misted over and a few tears slid out of her eyes without her noticing, "two in the afternoon Wednesday." She said, looking at the old man, noticing that the twinkle in his eyes seemed to have dimmed.

"Are you saying dear, that you haven't slept in two days?" He asked kindly and with concern. She noticed that he had looked at the man that seemed to be named Severus.

"Yes sir, I haven't slept since I was told that my mother had died."

The old man nodded, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "If you don't mind, Miss O'Reilly, we need you to come with us."

Cassandra wrinkled her nose, she hated it when people used her last name. She didn't hate it, but she hated the Irish jokes that she had heard from the neighboring children.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I rather not be called by my last name. I would like it if you would call me by my first, Cassandra." Cassandra said, looking up at Albus.

"If you wish, Cassandra." Cassandra smiled and looked to the other two. "And if you don't mind, Ma'am and sir, if you would do the same?"

The strict woman smiled, softening her looks, "Very well, Cassandra." Cassandra smiled up at her and looked toward Severus, waiting for his response.

"Very well, Miss Cassandra, if you must insist." Severus drawled, his lips curling up in a slight sneer that Cassandra mentally shrug as his attempt at smiling.

"If I am to go with you, can I ask if I'm to stay there, or will I be back here?" Cassandra asked, looking to Albus, to Minerva, and to Severus, awaiting her answer.

"You will stay with us, but it won't be easy living where we are going," Albus said, giving a clear warning to her that she might have to fight to keep living where they were supposed to go to.

"You're saying that I might have to live with someone I might not trust, someone who wants my blood, correct?" Cassandra asked, she had no doubt in her mind that Albus, Minerva, and Severus, though Severus didn't show it, were all concerned about something.

"You are correct, child. How much have you heard?" Minerva asked, peering at the child above her spectacles.

Cassandra shifted from foot to foot, looking down at her feet before looking up at each and everyone. "Almost all of it. I know that I carry the blood of the mythological bird, phoenix, that there's someone called the Dark Lord, who might be responsible in my parents death, and that he is after me because of my blood." She said, nearly all in a rush. She didn't want to tell them that she had overheard, but she couldn't help it, they haven't been quite after all.

Albus sighed and looked toward Severus and Minerva, nodding at something that only he can hear.

"You understand that you're in danger?"

"Yes sir." Cassandra was getting slightly nervous on where these questions were heading.


	2. Chapter 2

"You do know, that you might have to fight?"

Cassandra looked confused, "In what way sir? I know how to wrestle, I know a little of Kung Fu, and I know how to box, is that what you meant, sir?"

Albus and Minerva chuckled, while Severus just smirked. Cassandra could see the nearly invisible shaking of his shoulders, suggesting that he was laughing as well.

"No, my dear, you will find out in three days time. Don't you worry. Now, we must get to Hogwarts, take my arm, and don't let go." Albus said, brandishing his arm out to Cassandra to take.

Cassandra wrapped her arms around Albus' arm tightly, to where she looked like she was hugging his arm.

"Now, close your eyes," Albus said, and Cassandra felt a tugging sensation above her navel, the sensation of the world spinning underneath her made her nauseous, and suddenly, her feet hit ground again, and after opening her eyes again, she clamped her hands to her mouth, to keep her from losing whatever was left in her stomach on Albus' floor.

Albus took one look at Cassandra, and quickly summoned a bucket for the poor girl. He turned away as he heard her retch into the bucket, but soon she was left with dry heaving. Albus felt sympathy toward her, being new to apparation, could take it's toll on someone with a weak stomach, or someone who got motion sickness.

After Cassandra was done dry heaving, Albus banished the bucket and the substance that was in it before leading her to a chair across his desk, where Severus, Minerva, and what looked like a nurse was there, along with a fire-like bird.

"Sir, I thought phoenix's didn't exist," Cassandra said, confusion very apparent in her voice.

"Cassandra, what you consider myth, is very much real in the Wizarding world." Albus said, smiling gently at Cassandra, leading her over to the phoenix.

_Welcome my child. I hope you are feeling well?_

"Yes I am, thank you."

Cassandra felt the eyes of the people in the room on her, but didn't care, the phoenix was talking to her!

The phoenix gave off a musical note, passing for a laughter. _I see that you can understand me, my child. I can also see that you have my blood running through your veins._

Cassandra was confused. "What do you mean, that I have your blood in my veins? What I mean is, is it actually _your_ blood?"

Fawkes gave off another musical note, signifying that he was laughing. _Oh my dear child, of course I mean that it is actually my blood that runs through your veins. I saved you from a terrible death, but to do so, I had to give up mine in return. It's very complicated my dear, but the end results, I am happy to see, is that you have grown into a wonderful phoenix child._

Fawkes flew off his pedestal and landed on the chair that Cassandra was sitting in, leaning over, he gently rubbed his beak against Cassandra's cheek, letting loose musical notes that signified his welcome, and love toward his child.

"Does that mean you're my father then?" Cassandra asked, stroking Fawkes feathers.

_In some ways, yes, in others, no. I am only your father when we're talking about a phoenix and its child, but in your human form, and I in mine, then no. You are only my child in blood, which is phoenix blood. You are still human, my child. So that makes it to where I am not your father._

_Don't be sad my dear, I'll find you a suitable human father to look after you._

With those words, Fawkes sang, and wrapped his wings gently around Cassandra in what was considered a hug.

At last, when Fawkes unfurled his wings away from his phoenix child, he placed a single wing on the backside of Cassandra's right shoulder blade, placing a single fire feather to the skin to mark Cassandra as his.

With a gasp of pain from Cassandra, and a soothing musical note from Fawkes, it was done. Cassandra would now, and always carry the mark of the phoenix.

The mark, was in the form of a single phoenix in flight, the mark was a light pink color, as though Cassandra had been born with it already on her shoulder.

Albus, Minerva, Severus, and Madame Pomfrey watched all of this transpire with looks of awe and shock. Albus and Severus were the first ones to recover, soon to be followed by the other females.

_Now everyone will know that you are my child. And that I will always protect you and your loved ones. Now, rest, trust your heart on who you can trust. I will look for someone to be your human father._ With a parting musical note, Fawkes took flight and flew out of the open window.

"Good luck!" Cassandra called out, feeling for the first time, since the terrible news of the deaths of her parents, happy. She had finally found a home.

Severus cleared his throat to gain Cassandra's attention.

"Will you like to tell us what has transpired between you and that bird?"

Cassandra smiled, and let her left hand touch the still sensitive skin that Fawkes burned with his mark.

"The phoenix blood that runs through my veins, is the exact same as the phoenix that left this room, Sir." Cassandra said, looking out the window, wanting more than ever to be able to fly and be with her phoenix father.

"What else did Fawkes say my dear?" it was Albus that spook the question that was on everyone's mind.

"He said that since his blood runs through my veins, it makes me his phoenix daughter, though I am still very much human. He's gone to look for a human father, but he will and always remain my phoenix father. Confusing I know. I don't know if I quite understand it myself." Cassandra giggled, feeling the mark send a tingling sensation up through her shoulder to her entire body.

"Dear, I heard that you have trouble sleeping?" A nice motherly, but strict woman said, kneeling in front of Cassandra, her eyes showing the concern openly in her bright green eyes.

"Yes, it's true." at those words, and remembrance of why she was having trouble sleeping, let out a strangled sob, and cried into her hands. Her sobs shaking her entire body.

Her sadness was powerful, for objects in Albus' office started to quiver and shake, everyone in the room, excluding Cassandra, eyed the objects, and Cassandra herself, carefully. They knew the power of grief, but to lose one's parents at such a tender age of ten, was terrible.

Severus, Minerva and Madam Pomfrey eyed the objects warily as they started to shake even more as another gut retching sob sounded from Cassandra.

Fawkes, the ever faithful phoenix father, flew in, and landed on the arm rest of the chair that Cassandra was sitting in. Trilling softly, he gained Cassandra's attention. He wrapped his wings over Cassandra, singing a lullaby in her ear as she continued to sob. Soon her sobs quieted.

Fawkes trilled softly once again, rubbing his beak against his phoenix daughter's cheek, giving any comfort that he could give her, and took off once again to find someone who could give her all the attention a father should give his child.

Albus, Severus, Minerva, and Poppy watched the phoenix leave, thankful to him for quieting down his apparent child, and flying once again to find her a suitable human father for her.

"What will we do, Albus?" Minerva asked, going over to Cassandra, lifting her up gently from the chair, before sitting down, placing the small child in her lap. She was quite distressed on how little she weighed, and beckoned Poppy to her side at once.

Poppy silently cased a diagnostic spell on the child, letting it list the things that were health worrisome.

Underweight, malnourished, a few broken bones that had healed wrong, insomnia. Poppy sighed heavily. Though the list wasn't long, the list offered questions in wondering just how long the malnourishment was, and how exactly had she gotten her broken bones. Poppy was afraid that Cassandra's parents weren't the loving ones, but looking at Cassandra, and her tears of pain and grief for her parents was enough to put those doubts to rest.

"Poppy, can you reverse what is wrong?" Minerva asked, noticing that the medi-witch was silent as she saw the list floating above the child's abdomen.

Poppy smiled at Minerva. "Yes, its just going to take a while. She is defiantly underweight for her age, and malnourished. And she might have insomnia, but thankfully all these can be dealt with. Now, let's get her into the infirmary, where I can monitor her symptoms." Poppy said, leading Minerva, and Cassandra, who was still in Minerva's arms, out of Albus' office and down into the infirmary.

"Albus, are we really trusting a phoenix, a bird no less, in finding a suitable father for that child?" Severus asked, his voice hinting in disbelief.

"Yes, Severus, we are. Since Fawkes seems to be the phoenix father to Cassandra, then he is rightfully equipped to find a suitable _human_ father for his child." Albus said, his voice tired, and Severus was able to see just how old Albus was.

'He's defiantly not as young as he used to be.' Severus thought to himself as he took the chair that Minerva had left just minutes ago.

"Severus, I know that I've asked so much from you…"

"Albus, if Fawkes can't find a father for his child, then I'll ask the bird to see if I'll qualify, but if, and only if, the Dark Lord returns, you'll have to find her a safe place to keep her, for I will not allow her to be near me when I'll be spying." Severus said, his sentence giving the headmaster no room for argument.

"Very well, Severus. If and only if, Fawkes can't find a father, you will be Cassandra's, if, and only if, you start spying again, I'll set up a safe place for her to be living in." Albus said, knowing that he couldn't argue with his potions master, and friend with this subject.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Cassandra found herself in a room that was surrounded in white. The walls were white, the nightdress she was presently wearing was white, the blankets, and sheets were white, including the curtains that surrounded her bed. White, white, and more white.

'I must be in a hospital of some sort. Though I haven't seen so much white in one place before!' Cassandra thought, once again, unconsciously placing her left hand over her mark.

_Aw, my child you are awake at last!_

Cassandra opened the curtains to see the bright red bird perched on the chair beside her bed.

"Hey…" Cassandra trailed off awkwardly, not knowing what to call the bird.

_My child, it is okay for you to call me father in my prescience, but once you're not, you will call me Fawkes._

Cassandra looked around, hoping that no one was around, thankfully, it seemed that no one was around this time of day, perfect.

"Hi, Father. So, any news on the human father hunt?" She asked, sitting up in bed, swinging her legs over the side, facing her phoenix father straight on.

_I haven't made a decision yet my dear, there are at least two suitable father's for you. One lives here, and the other, lives out of this castle. Knowing that one suitable father lives here, I am thinking of letting him take care of you, so that we can spend much time together than if I send you to the other suitable father._

Cassandra petted Fawkes feathers gently, loving the silky feeling of the feathers, and the warmth that came off of him, covering her in an invisible blanket of love.

"You are my phoenix father, you will choose the right suitable human father for me, I know you will."

_You sound so much older than your ten years. How is it possible?_

"My parents, before they were killed…" Cassandra had to take a breath, and a quick feathery hug from Fawkes before continuing. "they taught me how to speak, they were very…insistent that I learned how to speak with respect, and with knowledge past my ten years. They were muggle professors in English, so naturally, I learned how to speak like them." Cassandra finished, wiping a few stray tears from her face as she gently rubbed away her phoenix father's tear that happened to leak out of his eye.

_You have suffered so much my dear one, I only wish that I could have saved your parents from their fate._

"There was nothing you could have done, Father. They were murdered by the Dark Lord." Cassandra said, her sweet voice sounding tired. She tried suppressing a yawn, hoping that her father didn't noticed, but no such luck.

_Sleep my young one, you are still very tired, and need of much rest. Do not worry, I will be here with you._ Cassandra nodded her head, stating that she understood that Fawkes would be beside her, even when she woke. Cassandra, giving one last gentle stroke to Fawkes feathers, feel into a peaceful sleep, with thanks to Fawkes singing his lullaby to his child.

Fawkes watched his child sleep, and he couldn't for the life of him, feel more than human at this moment. True, he knew that phoenix's could change into a human form if they had found their one and only true love. Unfortunately Fawkes did, and she had died before he even had a chance. For his mate was killed while flying over a small village. Fawkes wept for his love for a long time, before moving on, but still loving her.

There was only one love for Fawkes, no phoenix got a second chance at love of that of a mate. But perched on a back of a chair, watching his blood child sleep, singing softly to ward off nightmares, he felt true, and unbidden love for his child. The child that he sacrificed his life for, this child that he helped escape death's grasp, but at a most terrible price. She's practically a phoenix, if Fawkes didn't know any better, he thought that she might be able to grow wings. Now that was a disturbing thought.

Fawkes having lived a few hundred years, had never encountered a phoenix who had laid their life for an innocent child, and for that child to gain the phoenix's blood so that the child could become the phoenix's child, it was unheard of; and yet, Fawkes had done exactly that. He gave his life for his child, and she was truly his, though she was only his child by blood and not by form, it was enough for Fawkes.

Fawkes turned his head towards the Hospital wing, hearing the Headmaster's voice, Severus's, Minerva's and someone he knew shouldn't be in Hogwarts.

He watched as the Headmaster made his way inside, closely followed by his deputy Headmistress, followed by a man with long pale blonde hair, with grey steel eyes, who was closely followed by Severus.

"I see that your phoenix is beside my future daughter," Said the pale blonde.

At those words, Fawkes became angry, protective, and scared for his child. This was one person he didn't want his child going to. He was dark, that much Fawkes can tell. If he let his child even near him, she would instantly be gone, and never to return.

With an angry note, Fawkes branded his wings, a clear warning to the pale blonde male to stay away from his child.

"Dumbledore, I do insist that you remove that phoenix away from my daughter, it could harm her," Fawkes saw the evil smirk form on the pale blonde man's face, and with another angry note, Fawkes, and with his phoenix power, brandished a shield around his daughter, only ones of pure hearts, and wished no ill on his child could step through.

_I will not allow my child to suffer any longer! She will be protected! She will be loved! And by Merlin's hand you will never get near her!_

Though all the people in the room, excluding his sleeping child, couldn't hear, nor understand the angry musical note of voice that Fawkes got into; he knew that Severus, Minerva, and Albus had an idea, but clearly, the pale blonde did not.

"It seems that 'the phoenix' has decided not to allow you near her, Lucius, perhaps it is time for you to leave," Severus said, eyeing his once called friend. He was terrible fool to believe that Lucius could be trusted, and earned himself the title "friend".

Lucius gave a sneer at Fawkes before turning towards the Headmaster.

"My claim has already been delivered to the Ministry, by this time tomorrow, that girl will be my daughter." With that, Lucius left with a swirl of his robes and was gone before Fawkes could give out a war-cry call.

Dumbledore rubbed his temples, while Minerva and Severus stood beside the bed that Cassandra was occupying.

"What are we going to do, Albus? Surely you can't let Lucius to take her?" Minerva's voice quivered, showing the men in the room just how shaking up she was by Lucius's claim.

"We wait and see if Fawkes has someone better in mind, someone that the Minster would be happy to send Cassandra to live with." Dumbledore said, standing beside Cassandra on the other side, taking her small hand in his, he rubbed his thumb back in forth, trying to keep himself from losing himself in his rage, grief, concern, and worry. It was not easy being headmaster, and it was hard on him, for he worried that he'll have to fight for this young child to be somewhere safe.

"Headmaster, I know that you're busy, but have you thought that maybe, for just the time being, be the child's guardian?" Severus asked, standing beside Minerva, looking once at the child, then to the Headmaster, his arms crossed against his chest. His face was impassive, not letting any emotions that he might be feeling to come through.

Albus sighed, and started thinking. He didn't know if he could. He was around Hogwarts, but he was so busy in taking care of the school, and during the school year he was nearly impossibly busy, but just maybe he could.

"Like I said my dear boy, Fawkes has to chose." Albus said, his voice giving no room for argument.

"Very well. If you shall need me, I'll be in the dungeons," With that, Severus left, his robes swirling around his ankles in an irritated manner.

After awhile Cassandra and Fawkes were the only ones in the infirmary. It was getting late and Fawkes was thinking of possible people to be the one to take care of his child. It was hard, considering that he trusted his friend, Albus, Severus, and Arthur Weasley, but Fawkes knew that Severus, even if he has a pure heart, he wouldn't be able to take care of his child, not the way she needs. Albus and Arthur might, but Fawkes didn't want to burden Arthur more with another mouth to feed; it would be too much for that family.

Fawkes swayed back and forth, thinking, and desperately wanted an answer for his problem. He knew that if his true love didn't die, he would have no trouble in taking care of his child, but he is not, and he has the impossible task of finding someone who might be good for his child.

_**Fawkes, you know, you could always pick the Headmaster, you know more than I do that he'll protect your child with everything in his power.**_

_I do know, Mistress Hogwarts, but he'll be very busy, and what if he get's pulled away from here?_

_**Oh, Fawkes, I'm so proud of how fatherly you are being to your child, but you can trust the Headmaster, and if he get's pulled away, I will see to it myself to keep your child safe.**_

_Thank you, Mistress. I will let Albus know that he'll have to start fighting for my child._

_**Merlin be with Albus, he's going to need it with that slimy creature around the Ministry.**_

_I know what you mean. I didn't like him even when he was a child. His heart is too black for my liking._

_**You and I both, Fawkes. I'm terribly sad with how he turned out to be. He showed much promise, and now his talent is getting wasted by Voldemort. Vile creature to ever walk my halls.**_

_Yes, now I must fly to tell Albus that he will be taking care of my child._

_**Very well, it was nice talking to you again Fawkes.**_

_And you, Mistress._

Fawkes checked the shield that he had instructed around his daughter, and with a nod of his head, took flight up to Albus's rooms.

"Aw, my dear Fawkes, have you any clues on who you would like to watch over your child?" Albus asked, petting Fawkes.

Fawkes trilled, and pointed a wing at Albus.

Albus's face turned awed and his voice showed that he was honored, for he promise to always look after Cassandra with help of Fawkes. But he face also showed just how old he truly was; the lines around his eyes, and mouth were now visible. Albus, Fawkes could tell, was worried, tired, and if not a little scared.

"Oh my dear friend, we all will be facing a hard time in the morning, aren't we?" Albus took comfort in petting his friend, trying to get his plan in order on how he should try to convince the Minister that he should be responsible for the child that was in Hogwarts.

'Merlin, be with me.' Albus thought, going to his rooms for some much needed sleep.

Fawkes stayed where he was for awhile, knowing that his longest friend and companion, was worried, and scared for his child.


	4. Chapter 4

'If only there was a simpler way of things, if only that man hadn't come.' Fawkes thought, preening his feathers, trying to calm himself. He was completely worried. His child had suffered the loss of two people who took care, and loved her. Had showed her ways of keeping herself safe. And now, it seemed her path of suffering had gotten longer.

Fawkes gave one mournful note, and took off, going to his daughter, he had promised to be by her side at all times, and he wasn't about to break any promises.

He landed on the armrest of the chair that he left several minutes ago, and watched his daughter sleep peacefully.

Cassandra woke to angry voices. She could tell it wasn't her parents voices, but the voices of the ones that she heard last night. The kind old man's voice, Albus, the silken, velvet voice of a man that was much as a mystery as mystery itself, Severus, and the strict, yet kind woman who was kind to her, Minerva.

Yet there was a voice that she hadn't heard before, a cold, slick, smooth voice that she didn't trust.

She looked to the side, looking at her father, watching little flames of fire travel over his feathers, echoing the anger that he was feeling. He did though, gave a her a sweet, low, calming note, before turning back to listen to the angry voices.

"Fath-Fawkes?" Cassandra whispered, looking at Fawkes, then where the voices were coming from.

_Yes, my dear?_

"Are they talking about me?" her sweet voice quivered, trying very hard to fight the tears that was threatening to take over.

_Shh, my dear, it'll turn out alright, I promise. I'll always protect you, and I'll always be around you._ Fawkes said, putting a wing around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him so that he could comfort her. His singing drowning out the angry voices for Cassandra.

_**Fawkes, everything will be alright, I know that Albus will do anything to keep your daughter here.**_

_Thank you, Mistress, I know that he'll do anything in his power, but I'm still worried._

_**I know that my dear, Fawkes, really I do. Just have faith in Albus.**_

_I do. I have faith in him._

Fawkes and Cassandra huddled together, Cassandra leaning gently into Fawkes, and Fawkes, with his wings around Cassandra, giving the impression of trying to keep her safe, gave her the feeling of love, warmth, home, and safety.

_**Fawkes, their coming towards you and your daughter.**_

_Thank you, Mistress._

Cassandra and Fawkes watched as the two men they trusted walked forwards, with the pale blonde that Fawkes wanted to screech a war-cry and keep him away from his daughter, and Cassandra wanting to cower and hide. Fawkes noticed that the Minister of Magic had appeared and was walking briskly to keep up with Albus, while Minerva and Severus had no problem.

What worried Fawkes though, was Severus's deep sneer that was on his face. Fawkes knew that the pale blonde and Severus were friends, but with that sneer on Severus's face, Fawkes was worried what had happened for Albus's eyes were barely twinkling, and his face was grave, but held a smile.

"Everything's going to be okay, right Fawkes?" Cassandra whispered, cowering into Fawkes, almost wishing that she could grow wings so that she could just fly away.

_Have faith in Albus, my dear. He'll protect you, like I will always protect you._ Fawkes rubbed his beak against Cassandra's cheek gently, giving himself, and Cassandra comfort for whatever lay ahead of them.

The Minister of Magic cleared his throat, trying vainly to conceal his awe at the picture of a young girl and a phoenix huddled together, and seemingly able to talk to one another.

"Miss O'Reilly?" at hearing her last name, Cassandra wrinkled up her nose cutely, and interrupted the Minister.

"Cassandra, if you will Minister," Cassandra quickly blinked away the tears that had built up in her eyes, and leaned into Fawkes even more, wanting that feeling of love rush over her.

_I'm here, shh, it's alright._ Fawkes trilled, hoping that would bring comfort to Cassandra.

Cassandra nodded at Fawkes, smiling brightly, showing perfectly straight white teeth.

The Minister of Magic cleared his throat again, gaining the attention of Fawkes and Cassandra. Fawkes noticed that his shield was still up, and that the pale blonde was behind it.

'Good. He shouldn't be able to come nearer than what he is.' Fawkes thought, glaring at the blonde before turning to listen to the Minister.

"Yes, well, Miss Cassandra, since the death of your parents, you are now an orphan, which means that you have no family left to look after you, and Mr. Malfoy has kindly offered to adopt you, as well as Headmaster Dumbledore. As the Minister of Magic, I have to decide what is best for you,"

Cassandra was now very worried, the pale blonde had a feeling of darkness around him that made her shrink away from him, and almost made her get up from the bed to run over to Albus to hide behind him, feeling the power that Albus had, the power wasn't dark, but almost as bright as a blazing sun. She knew that Albus could, and would protect her.

"This is a very difficult decision for me,"

"Why should it? Minister, if you want my opinion, which, by the way you are acting, you do not, for you haven't asked me a single question on which person I would like to go live with, Headmaster Dumbledore is more capable of taking care of me. I see no trouble at all in deciding who I should live with." Cassandra stated, crossing her arms around her self, and leaning even more against Fawkes, she first looked at Albus, seeing his eyes twinkle with renewed strength, and then to the pale blonde that wanted her as his daughter, and saw him glaring at her.

Fawkes gave a soft trill, rubbing his wing along her arm, and rubbing his beak gently across her cheek. _Speak gently my dear, gently._

Cassandra looked Fawkes in the eye, "I will not. I want to live with Albus," Cassandra said stubbornly, her face solemn.

"Be as it may, Miss Cassandra, you will live where I appoint you," the Minister cleared his throat, looking first at Albus, then to Lucius, "I have decided to have you live with Headmaster Dumbledore for the time being, if anyone thinks that you are not living comfortably with him, you will be removed and questioned, understood?" The Minister tried his hardest to hide his smile when he saw the girl's face light up like Christmas came early. It seemed that he made the right choice in listening to Albus after all.

"Now wait a minute, Minister, surely she should live with me and my family, and not a place that is big enough for her to get lost, and possibly hard to find once she does get lost," Lucius said, his hands resting on his snake head cane, leaning forward just a tiny bit, trying to frighten the Minister.

"Mr. Malfoy, though Hogwarts is quite big, Cassandra will not be able to get lost, not while I am Headmaster, and the school still standing. She will be quite safe here." Albus said, his voice hard and cold, placing an arm around Cassandra's shoulders, drawing her close to him.

Lucius sneered, "This isn't over. Mark my words," Lucius said with a flurry of robes, he stocked out of the Hospital Wing.

The Minister smiled and gave a wink to Cassandra before shaking hands with Albus, and then he left. The adoption papers signed.

"So, you're my father now?" Cassandra asked, looking up at Albus,


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously**_

"_So, you're my father now?" Cassandra asked, looking up at Albus, her eyes sparkling. She had always liked the old man, and he always seemed very kind._

Albus smiled, and hugged her, whispering in her hair, "Yes, I'm your father."

Cassandra pulled away with a look of concern. "But that man, he'll cause problems for us won't he?" she asked, chewing her bottom lip.

"Yes, but we will face whatever he's planned head-on, and together" Albus sighed, and took her in his arms again, not wanting to let her go and face the terrible world.

"I-is it alright to call you dad?" Cassandra asked, holding Albus as tightly as he was holding her. Her voice was muffled by the blue and green robes that he was wearing.

Albus took a breath and looked down at Cassandra's rust colored hair, before answering. "Only if you are comfortable," he said, letting her go, looking into her dark amethyst eyes, the tale tell sign that she's a daughter of a phoenix.

Cassandra chewed her lip in thought, looking at Fawkes, then to Albus. She missed her birth father, there was no doubt about it, but she wanted Albus to be a father to her; someone to hold her if she had a nightmare, someone who would comfort her if she fell and hurt herself. And she knew, without a doubt, that Albus would be that man, now that her father was no longer living.

"I want to." Was all Cassandra said, before suddenly falling asleep.

Albus chuckled, and tucked her in, petting Fawkes for awhile, looking down at his adopted daughter. She was his now, she was his responsibility to look after.

"Albus, what do you think she'll want for her birthday?" Minerva asked, placing a gentle hand on Cassandra's shoulder, looking down at the sleeping child, then to Albus.

Albus smiled kindly, and gestured for her to follow him out of the room, hooking his arm around hers as they made their way to Albus's office.

"Licorice ropes," Albus said to the gargoyle that stood guard outside his office. As Albus opened the door for Minerva, he was bombarded with questions for Albus.

"Albus, you do remember that your daughter's birthday is in two days?" was one question. "What is her favorite color? Should I get something for her to match it?" and the list of questions kept going, not giving Albus a chance to answer all her questions.

"Minerva! Please, sit, and we can discuss what we shall do for Cassy's birthday," Albus said, sitting down behind his desk, offering Minerva tea as he did so.

"So, my dear Minerva, you have many questions, and I have answers for just a few, as to what color is Cassy's favorite, that you will have to ask her yourself," Albus said, looking at Minerva over his tea cup, smiling.

Minerva smiled back and relaxed into the chair. "Albus, despite everything tragic that has happened in Cassy's life, you becoming her father, is going to be, perhaps, the best thing. Other than discovering that she has a phoenix as a father as well, and lives inside this very castle,"

Minerva and Albus talked long into the night, discussing what to do for Cassandra's birthday, thinking that if the day was bright and shining, that they'll have her birthday outside by the Great Lake.

Fawkes stayed with his daughter, checking his shield now and then to see if it was still up and protecting his child. He watched as Poppy as well came and checked up on his daughter as well, placing her hand on her brow, and watching her sleep to make sure that it wasn't disturbed by nightmares.

Fawkes watched over his daughter through out the night, dozing lightly off now and then, but woke when someone came 15 feet of his daughter. At one point Severus visited, dropping off Dreamless Sleep, watching for a second before leaving, his robes a flurry of movement as he walked brusquely away. Fawkes put his head under his wing to keep from letting out a trill of laughter.

The morning found Cassandra sitting by the window, watching the sunrise, while her father slept near her bed. Cassandra turned her head and smiled kindly at her tired father, knowing that he must have watched over her. Cassandra turned back to watch the sun's rays light up the grounds of Hogwarts, glittering off the waters of the Great Lake, lighting up Hagrid's Hut, and the Whopping Willow.

A clearing of the throat startled Cassandra and Fawkes. Albus couldn't help but smile at his long trusted friend jump and nearly fall off the chair.

Fawkes glared at Albus, checking a once over of Cassandra, Fawkes went back to sleep, knowing that Albus, being his daughter's human father, would keep her safe.

"Morning Cassandra, your awake quite early," Albus said, going over and sitting beside his daughter, looking at the orange, red, and purple sunset.

"I've been sleeping a lot sine I got here, I'm fully rested," Cassandra stated, looking at Albus's kind blue eyes then to the sunset, watching it disappear slowly, watching the sun slowly make it's way up in the sky.

"Would you like to join me in the Great Hall for some needed breakfast?" Albus asked, looking at his daughter with slight concern.

Cassandra thought for a while, trying to decide if she should stay in the place she's been, or go into the Great Hall to see more of this magnificent castle.

"Sure, breakfast in the Great Hall sounds lovely, Dad," Cassandra said, smiling warmly at her Dad, feeling the empty void in her heart, where her real dad occupied, fill slightly, lessening the pain.

Albus smiled gently, pulling her to side in a warm hug before standing up and making his way to the Great Hall, his daughter following closely behind.

Cassandra walked slowly, looking at everything as she made her way to the Great Hall. Observing that there was _real_ ghost, and that some of them were friendly, while there was one that she rather stay away from his tricks and pranks.

"Don't mind Peeves, my lady, the Bloody Baron will keep him in line," said a friendly male ghost with wild hair, and old fashion cloths that Cassandra had never seen.

"Ah, good morning Sir Nicholas," Albus greeted, smiling at the look of awe on Cassandra's face as she watched the ghost drift by them.

"Ah, good morning Headmaster! What a bright and lovely morning isn't?" Sir Nicholas said, smiling at both Cassandra and Albus.

"Nicholas, I would like to introduce my daughter, Cassandra, this is Nearly Headless Nick," Albus said, gesturing to the ghost that hovered a few inches of the ground.

"Nearly Headless?" Albus and Nicholas shared a smile, while Nicholas showed Cassandra why he was considered Nearly Headless.

Cassandra's eyes bugged out, as she watched Nick lift his head off to the side, noticing that his head was hanging from an inch of skin.

"Ah, I'm sorry your not completely Headless Sir Nicholas, but I think it makes you special. I mean, not everyone is Nearly Headless," Cassandra said, smiling happily as Nicholas and Albus laugh.

"She's a very nice lass, Albus, congratulations!" Sir Nicholas said, as he floated off, shaking his head and chuckling now and then, thinking that Hogwarts was going to be a brighter place with Albus's daughter attending.

"A well thought out answer, Sandra, Sir Nicholas gets slightly depressed that he's not headless, and with what you said, I'm sure you made his day," Albus said, placing an arm around her shoulders as they walked into the Great Hall.

Cassandra took her time in looking around her, watching the candles floating in the air, watching the ceiling as it matched the morning skies as that of outside.

Albus watched her with a fond smile, remembering his young school days, and how he used to watch the ceiling with awe and curiosity.

"It's so beautiful! Is the ceiling charmed to match what its like outside?" Cassandra asked, looking up at Albus, seeing his eyes dance with twinkles.

"Yes, very observant of you. If you like, after dinner I can show you around Hogwarts," Albus said, making his way to the staff table, noticing that his daughter didn't follow.

"What's wrong, dear?"

Cassandra shifted from foot to foot, feeling a little uncomfortable, "Well, isn't that where the teachers and you sit?"

The teachers that were present, smiled kindly to her, and some chuckled behind their hands. If they didn't know that she was adopted only a short hours ago, they could've sworn that she was Albus's birth child.

Albus smiled kindly, and gestured for Cassandra to be next to him, "Your right, this is where the teachers and I sit, and in a day, you will be sitting with your classmates in your house, but since there are no students yet, you can seat by me," Albus said, pulling out a chair for his daughter to sit.

Minerva, Madame Hooch, Professor Sprout, Hagrid, and Professor Flitwick smiled and continued to eat their breakfast as Albus and his daughter sat down to do the same. Severus stiffened slightly as Cassandra sat beside him, but slowly relax and continued to eat his breakfast, occasionally talking to the few people that dared talk to him at such an early hour.

Cassandra sat still and quietly, eating her breakfast, saying only a few words to the people that asked her questions, she noticed that they weren't disappointed in her few words, for they had understanding eyes as they looked at her.

Cassandra didn't fully relax till Fawkes came flying through the windows at the ceiling and landed softly behind her chair, putting a wing on her shoulder, as he told her which pieces he wanted to eat off the table.

Many teachers watched the strange interaction with the phoenix and girl, only four people knowing what was going on, and three smiled fondly, one with a blank stare and continued eating, while girl and phoenix were in their own world.

_Good morning, I hope you slept well_ Fawkes trilled, before taking a bite of toast that his daughter offered.

"I slept fine, thank you for asking, did you sleep well?" Cassandra asked softly, not wanting many people hearing their one sided conversation.

_I slept well. Do you like Hogwarts so far, my dear?_

"Oh, very much! Dad is going to show me around, I do hope that there's a library here, I would love to read some books,"

Fawkes trilled softly, letting his daughter know that he found that particular sentence amusing.

"What's so funny, Fath-Fawkes?" Cassandra slightly hated how she couldn't address the beautiful creature beside her father in public.

_I know it's tough, my daughter, but we will get through this. As for what I found amusing was that you hope there was a library._

"Why is that funny?" Cassandra asked, feeling confused and petted the wing that still rested on her shoulder.

_What is amusing, is there __**is**__ a library in Hogwarts. Many students go there to study. I hope you'll be one of them._ Fawkes trilled, teasing Cassandra a little, but being serious at the same time.

"Of course! If there's a library, I'll be studying!" Cassandra said, smiling fondly at the thought be sitting in a chair by a window, having a tome of a book on her lap.

Fawkes knowing the look that his daughter got at the mention of a library, ran his beak gently across Cassandra's head, and kept his head on her head, looking around the room, feeling peaceful.


	6. Chapter 6

The teachers around them were surprised that the headmaster's phoenix was acting fatherly, to a young girl.

Albus smiled fondly, petting Fawkes, smiling at his adopted daughter, and smiling to himself, thinking for the first time that his life will be more eventful with a young daughter in his life and in Hogwarts.

Severus was trying to keep his face blank, and not letting any emotion show on his face, for he was sure that Albus would tease him, or rebuke him now that Albus's young daughter that Severus will end up teaching.

Oh how he hated his life right now. He knew that all young children were a nuisance, though he was loathe to admit it, there were some children that he liked teaching. The ones that were interested and showed potential of the art of potions; those children he liked teaching. The ones he didn't like were children that didn't know what a Dreamless Sleep was, and he was sure that Albus's precious little adopted daughter didn't know either.

This school year was going to be hell.

"Ah, Severus, would you like to join us in showing Cassandra around Hogwarts?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling, almost as though he knew that he was going to be torturing him.

Severus didn't hide his sneer, and looked at Cassandra once, and then looked up at Albus, his eyes still twinkling, and answered with much disdain clear in his silky voice.

"As much as that delights me, Headmaster, I must refuse. I still have potions to brew, and get my classroom ready for the…students." Severus said, giving one last sneer in Cassandra's way before turning back to his breakfast.

Feeling his daughter's sadness through the mark, Fawkes preened her hair gently, hoping that his action would give her some comfort of having someone who will be her teacher in a short time, dislike being around her.

_Do not fret my dear, he's like this every year._ Fawkes trilled, still preening his daughter's hair, noticing that his preening was calming her down.

Cassandra looked sadly down at her plate, before standing up and leaving the hall, not seeing her dad's eyes follow her sadly, giving a small smile, finishing off his breakfast, giving her time to get control of her emotions.

Severus gave Cassandra's leaving form an annoyed look before returning to his breakfast. He didn't care if she was saddened suddenly, that she apparently wanted to be in his presence. He absolutely didn't care. Not a single bit.

Cassandra found herself outside, standing in the doorway of the Great Doors, trying to decide if she wanted to go down to the late and just cool down, or to go explore what lay a little ways away from the lake, where a hut stood.

Making up her mind, she left towards the lake, feeling her sadness crushing her breath away from her lungs. Ever since her parents had died, she wanted to feel like she was accepted and welcomed, but Severus made her feel unwelcome, and unaccepted, what had she done wrong? She was quiet, didn't speak out of turn, and she even knew to keep her mouth shut when adults were talking, so why did he dislike her so much?

Fawkes watched his daughter leave the Great Hall sadly, he knew what his daughter was feeling, and he wanted more than anything to wrap his wings around her and hold her tightly, as though he was human.

Fawkes turned his head to the person who made his daughter sad, and gave him a sharp peck on the head before flying after his daughter, not wanting her to be alone in her sadness, when he knew that he could help cheer her up.

Severus rubbed the spot that the phoenix pecked and glared at it, his obsidian eyes narrowed dangerously. He got up and left the Great Hall, going back to the dungeons and to his private potion lab to start his potions and to clear his head, if only for a while.

Albus watched his daughter, Fawkes and Severus, feeling a little sad on how Severus treated his daughter, but didn't think anything serious was happening between them. He knew that Severus didn't really like being around children, especially when the time of year to teach came tomorrow, he still wished that Severus handed himself a little better than what he did.

Albus couldn't but to chuckle at Fawkes display of annoyance at Severus, though Albus had to say that Severus did deserve it, Fawkes was behaving more of a overprotective father to his child that wanted nothing but the extreme best, and wanted his daughter to feel like she belonged in a place she didn't know of till just a day ago.

Cassandra sat at the edge of the lake, her toes in the water, her arms around her knees, her chin resting on her folded arms, looking out at the lake, wishing more than ever that her parents were alive and that she wanted their arms around her, hugging her tightly saying that she was special, that she belonged where she was.

Tears of shimmering gold fell from her eyes as she cried silently for the parents that she didn't have in her life anymore, for the unfairness that she had been treated by a someone who would be her teacher in a matter of two days time. She buried her head in her arms, her silent sobs shaking her small frame, her glittering in the sun, bringing forth a flower that hasn't bloomed since the founders of Hogwarts.

The flower matched the color of her tears, the petals shaped in tear drops, the stem a rich deep green, sprang forth between her legs, where her tears dropped continually on the flower, making it grow stronger.

The last tear fell from Cassandra's eyes before she opened them, seeing the flower glowing faintly gold, letting her fingertips caress the tear dropped petals, feeling how soft and fragile the plant was, not wanting it to come to harm, she looked around for something to dig it up with, and something to put it in.

Cassandra thought for awhile, before remembering that there was green houses near the castle that she had exited out of just mere minutes before. She hurriedly got to her feet, running in the direction of the green house, not seeing her father turn gracefully in the sky to follow her to see what she was up to.

Cassandra burst into the green houses, frightening poor Professor Sprout.

"My dear girl! You gave me such a fright!" Professor Sprout said, putting her hand on her chest where her heart was, feeling it flutter about, trying to get it back to its normal pace.

Cassandra looked sheepish before replying. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I was just wondering if I could have a spade and a small pot, I found a flower that is fragile, and I wanted to make sure that no harm came to it," She said in a rush, hoping that she could get the items that she wanted.

"A flower huh? If you don't mind, I would like to come," Professor Sprout said, getting out a spade and a small pot for Cassandra, coming to stand in front of her, holding out the items, a gentle, friendly smile gracing Professor Sprout's face.

""Of course! I'm going to need help," Cassandra said, her face splitting up in a smile in return to Professor Sprout's.

Cassandra was chattering away to Professor Sprout about the flower that suddenly appeared, and how fragile looking it was. Professor Sprout smiled and nodded, letting the usually quiet girl talk, noticing how excited she was about this one single flower.

'If she keeps this up, she'll do great in Herbology.' Professor Sprout thought, smiling in excitement about having a student who would thoroughly enjoy her class.

Cassandra and Professor Sprout reached the spot that Cassandra cried, where her tears landed, creating a flower.

"This is it, Professor," Cassandra said, her excitement showing as she gently jumped on the toes of her feet.

Professor Sprout tried keeping her smile of excitement on her face, as her worry gnawed at the back of her mind. She knew this flower, though the last time it did was in Norway, where a Phoenix cried in sorrow and left a flower near the person that took care of it, and flown away, to presumably to die.

"Dear, how did you find this flower?" Professor Sprout asked, looking around her to see any feathers of Fawkes, hoping that it wasn't his Sorrow Flower.

"I found it in between my legs, like this," Cassandra sat down, where the flower was indeed in between her legs.

"It just appeared then?" Her worry growing considerably.

"Yep." Cassandra said, smiling, getting up to stand, looking closely at Professor Sprout, she saw worry.

'Why is she worried? It's just a flower right?' Cassandra thought, noticing her father a few paces away, and seeing worry on his face as well.

_My dear, are you feeling okay?_

Cassandra walked away from Professor Sprout, noticing that she was digging around the flower to put it into the pot that Cassandra put down beside it.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine, Father. Why are you and Professor Sprout so worried, it's just a flower." Cassandra whispered, sitting down in front of her father, sitting up straight when he clicked his beak.

_Oh, my dear, I have much to teach you of your phoenix side._

"My phoenix side? Oh, right. Can you tell me now?" She whispered, hoping that he could explain her phoenix side, getting an idea that even though she was human, her blood must hold more phoenix than human.

_Later my dear, Professor Sprout is done, she'll want to speak to your Dad about this. I want you to come to your Dad's office once he's done talking with Professor Sprout._

"Of course, Father," Cassandra whispered, getting up, looking up Professor Sprout as her lips twitched downward into a small frown.

_Wait outside the gargoyle till Professor Sprout tells you to visit your Dad, understood?_ Fawkes trilled, though worried, sounding like a strict parent giving instructions to follow closely or punishment will ensue.

Cassandra nodded, letting her father know that she understood and would do as he said. Fawkes nodded back, taking flight towards Madame Poppy's office, getting her ready if things turned into a dire situation.

"My dear, I need to have a word with your Father," Professor Sprout said, her worry still clearly on her face, but a gentle smile graced her lips, softening her worry slightly.

Cassandra nodded, not really wanting to talk, feeling extremely tired. Seeing her tiredness, Professor Sprout came especially worried, hastened to the Headmaster's office, not noticing a tiring child follow her.

Fawkes and Poppy waited in the Headmaster's office, Poppy with the help of Fawkes learned what has upset the gentle phoenix, and went up the Headmaster seeing if Pomona Sprout came to him with a unique flower.

Cassandra yawned and stumbled trying to follow the hurrying figure of Professor Sprout, though her with her tiredness, she couldn't really care if she was left behind to where she can sleep. She's never felt this tired, not even when she stayed up for two days in grief and pain. Cassandra couldn't figure it out, but she was determined to follow, not wanting to disappoint her father.

Severus was climbing the stairs to the library when a streak of green and brown passed by him in a great hurry. He narrowed his eyes at the figure, trying to figure out why Pomona was running up the stairs if a fire elemental was at her heels.

He turned around and spotted Albus's daughter struggle up the stairs, stopping to yawn a jaw breaking yawn and continue on her way, her pace very slow and sluggish, making Severus's brain to think of why such a young child would be this exhausted. He waited till she was a few steps before him when he watched her left foot miss the step and took a stumble and land on the stairs with a loud **thump**.

"Ouch," Cassandra said before another yawn stole from her lips, struggling to keep her eyelids open to see where she was going. Giving up and surrendering to the feeling of tiredness, she promptly fell asleep where she feel, her head resting on her arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus rolled his eyes and cast a levitation spell and walked the way Sprout was going, climbing the stairs with the young girl levitating in front him.

_**Fawkes, your daughter clasped on the stairs, Severus is bring her up as we speak**_

Fakes gave a worried trill, his feathers a little ruffled, his head going back in forth between the headmaster and his door.

_**Fawkes, calm yourself, I'm sure she's fine**_

_Mistress, she cried a Sorrow Flower!_ Fawkes screeched, his worry for his daughter plain, as he flew from his perch to the door, landing on his other perch by it, peeking through the little hole that his friend managed to spell for him so that he could look out and warn him of someone visiting him.

Albus watched his friend from the corner of his eye while he tried calming Poppy and Pomona down, trying to convince them that Cassandra will be alright, that even though she's basically a phoenix, she still is human.

"But that is just it! She has phoenix blood, we don't know how she'll cope!" Poppy exclaimed, showing the Headmaster just how much she cared for a young girl that she took care of, if only for a short time.

Albus sighed and looked at his colleagues, and hoped that he was right about Cassandra, that even though she has phoenix blood, she'll be fine with crying a Sorrow Flower, he desperately hoped.

_**Cassandra's Dream**_

_She was floating in nothing. It was nice and warm though, just like her mother's hugs._

"_Dear, you're worrying everybody, you need to wake up," her mother's voice flittered in her head, as her floating began to slowly disappear, and changed to something she dearly knew of._

'_Mother! She's alive!' Cassandra thought, running towards her mother, who was standing in the kitchen looking straight at her with a kind, yet sad smile on her face as she watched her daughter runs toward her._

"_My dear, I'm not living, not anymore. I've come to you because of what happened. You've cried a Sorrow Flower of a phoenix, you remember what I told you?" Her mother asked, taking her daughter in her arms, even though her mother knew this was going to be a one time thing, she wanted it to last, if only for a while._

"_A Sorrow Flower? Oh! You mean the golden flower you showed me once in that fairy tale book, right?" Cassandra asked, looking up to the face of her mother, the face that she dearly missed._

"_Yes, my dear, that one. It's called a Sorrow Flower for a reason. It only blooms and grows when a phoenix cries because the sorrow its felt in it's heart becomes too much, and cries. The tears glow gold, and hit the earth, creating a Sorrow Flower with incredible healing powers, yet, it blooms with such a high price," her mother started to run her fingers through Cassandra's hair, "the Sorrow Flower blooms because of the sorrow the phoenix feels, and because it no longer wants to live with such sorrow. Dear, do you understand what I'm getting at?" Cassandra's mother lifted her face to look at her._

"_Y-yes, Mother. I cried a Sorrow Flower because I was feeling so much sorrow I just couldn't deal with, Fawkes and Professor Sprout are worried because they think I'm going to die, right?" Cassandra's tears didn't fall, now that she knew what could happen._

_Cassandra's mother smiled softly and kissed her forehead, "Yes, that is why they are so worried about you, though you're not going to die, for you, even with phoenix blood, are still very much human, and humans, even young girls, cry now and then. You just need to be careful who is around you when doing so, creating such a flower with so much healing power, could be come dangerous in the wrong hands," Cassandra's mother sat down on a kitchen chair, putting her daughter in her lap, as she gently began to rock her back and forth, enjoying the little time she's been given._

"_So, I'm not going to die?" Cassandra whispered, leaning her head on her mother's shoulder, enjoying the time, even if she knew this was all a dream._

"_You're not going to die, but you are very much exhausted. Each time you cry, make sure you are near a bed, I don't think you're head will thank you very much if you keep clasping on the stairs, or hard ground," Her mother gently rubbed the spot on her head that didn't manage to land on her arm._

"_Every time I cry, I get this exhausted?" Cassandra asked with wonder, and yawned._

_Cassandra's mother kissed the top her head, her tears falling silently down her cheeks, into her daughter's hair, knowing that Cassandra will be waking up soon._

"_Remember dear, I'll always be with you, though you can't see me, I'll always watch over you," Larena said, as her dark auburn hair fell down her shoulders to mingle with her daughter's, her warm whiskey eyes looking around the kitchen, to the red counter tops, to the cherry oak doors of the cabinets, to the dark oak wood floor, and to the jet black refrigerator._

_Larena sang softly to her daughter, rocking as her words fell around them in their own little world._

"_When darkness rushes in_

_Where you're afraid_

_Look behind you_

_I'll be there_

_I'm always here_

_Watching over you._

_When you feel like you can't stand_

_Look up and I'll pick you up_

_I'm always around for you_

_I'll be here, always._

_When you're feeling alone_

_Sing, and I'll hear you_

_To comfort you_

_To hold you close_

_When you shed your tears of pain_

_I'll be hear_

_I'll be your strength._

_I'll always be here_

_I'll always be there_

_I'm going to be where you are_

_I will always love you_

_I'll never let you go."_

Cassandra's dream drifted away, her mother's last note of the song lingering in her head, her eyes stinging with loneliness and heartbreak, but wiped the tears away, as she smiled softly as she closed her eyes, feeling peaceful, yet her heart ached for her mother's arms, and her smile, she knew that she can get through the grief one day with having Fawkes, and her new Dad around her.

_**Fawkes, I just saw Severus and your daughter, she looks fine, she just looks tired is all. Calm yourself my dear, Poppy will examine your daughter and you'll see.**_

_I know, but I'm just worried. I know that she's still very much human, but she's also almost completely phoenix, thanks to the blood that runs through my veins, runs through hers._

_**Fawkes, though she carries phoenix blood, she is slightly human. I do not disagree that she is indeed, a human, but slightly. Her tears of sorrow will not end up killing her like other phoenixes, that is the human side of her, it is her one advantage.**_

_I will tell her to be more careful, Mistress Hogwarts._

_**Good, for I do not want another terrible accident to happen in my halls.**_

Not many knew that Mistress Hogwarts was a person, a person who helped the Founders of the castle. Mistress Hogwarts, died before the castle could be finished. When it was, she inhabited the whole thing, for her death happened in the very castle, in what is considered the Hospital Wing.

She was stroked with a terrible curse that killed the body slowly, the Founders didn't know the counter curse that could help their beloved Mistress, for she was their metaphorical mother to each and everyone. When she passed, the Founders found a spell that would let a ghost inhabit a building, when the Mistress's ghost appeared, she accepted it. She wanted to watch over the children that entered her doors, to feel like her castle was a second home away from home.

And that is why she was being a little harsh with Fawkes, knowing many things, thanks the centuries she's watched the children pass her halls, one such child like Fawkes's, came, and had to learn of his phoenix blood, learning that he was little less human and more phoenix, and how it disturbed him, knowing that he wasn't completely human anymore, and killed himself.

It was a sad day for Mistress and her people, he was a kind young man, who left a wife and an unborn child behind.

_Mistress, I will do my best._

_**That is all I ask, Fawkes, that is all I ask.**_

Severus glared at the young floating girl, and cursed his luck, "Licorice ropes," Severus said, waiting for the gargoyle to jump away before climbing the spiraling stairs to the Headmaster's office.

Severus knocked non to gently, glaring at the door, then to the girl he and to transport all the way here to get some answers.

"Come in!" Severus heard Albus's call, and opened the door, being careful when bringing in Cassandra, not wanting Albus's wraith on him if he accidentally let Cassandra bump her head non to gently on the door.

"Aw, Severus, it seems you've brought Cassandra here as well, good, good, set her down on the couch," Poppy said, directing Severus to the couch that was nestled close to the fireplace; the fireplace mantel making a good perching spot for Fawkes so that he could watch his daughter without being in the way.

"Severus, care to tell us how you discovered her?" Albus asked, getting up from behind his chair to stand behind the couch, standing beside Severus.

"I was heading to the library when Pomona rushed by me, and I looked down the stairs where she came from to see Cassandra yawning and struggling to stay awake when she slipped and fell on the stairs, and promptly fell asleep," Severus's tone was that of someone bored, and wanted to be somewhere else than where he was now. His arms crossed over his chest, his eyes staring at Cassandra feeling contempt for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Poppy cast a spell, and relaxed, letting a sigh of relief to escape from her lips, brushing hair away from Cassandra's face, as she stood up to look at the Headmaster, then everyone in the room.

"She's fine. Just exhausted," Poppy said, smiling gently as she looked down at the young girl resting on the couch.

"That's good news my dear, now Pomona, what do you think we should do with the flower?" Albus asked, looking at Severus from the corner of his eye, watching for his reaction.

Pomona looked at the flower that rested on Albus's desk, then to Albus himself.

"Give it to Severus, I'm sure he can make a potion with it," Pomona said, shrugging her shoulders, looking first at Albus then to Severus.

"And what, pray tell, is this flower, that you are so inclined to _give_ to me?" Severus drawled, his dark eyes scanning the room, before resting on a flower that faintly glowed gold. He immediately knew what it was, covering his shock with his usual mask of indifference, and looked down at Cassandra at the corner of his eye.

'So that is why everyone was worried, stupid girl. She should know better,' Severus thought, his lips coming up in a sneer, before controlling his facial expression to look at Albus.

"This flower, I'm sure you know what it is, will possibly help you finish some of your potions, right Severus?" Pomona asked, her lips twitching in trying to control herself from laughing. She had seen his eyes widen slightly. Having been around him for several years, she saw some signs of emotions on his usual placid face.

Severus glared at her, before crossing the room, picking up the flower with care, before turning on his heel. "Yes, it will indeed help with some of my potions, if you will excuse me, there are potions that need attending to," Severus said crisply, before stocking out of Albus's office, his robes bellowing behind him in an irritated manner.

The occupants in the room chuckled softly as the door slammed shut behind the ill mannered potion master.

"Our dear Cassandra will have a tough time, don't you think, Albus?" Pomona asked, walking over to the couch and watched Cassandra, smiling gently at the peaceful look on her face.

Albus sighed before coming to stand beside Pomona and Poppy. "If you are referring to Severus, then yes, she'll have a tough time, but with time, she'll understand his manners, like everyone here does eventually," Albus said, casting a spell for a blanket to appear in his hands, before lying it carefully onto his sleeping daughter.

Pomona and Poppy sighed, smiling sadly at one another, before looking down at Cassandra. They both felt motherly to the poor child. Having heard from Albus what had happened to her.

"Has she fully healed from the malnourishment?" Pomona asked, noticing that Cassandra looked a little healthier from what she had heard.

Poppy sighed again, casting a diagnosis spell on Cassandra, reading the short list that hovered over Cassandra.

"Not yet, she is doing better, she's still suffering from insomnia, which is always hard to heal. Her bones though, will have to stay the way they are. I don't want to cause extra pain to the dear," Poppy said, pointing to the few bones that had healed incorrectly.

The bones that Poppy pointed to were Cassandra's pinky, some of her toes, and her left arm, though it wasn't noticeably to the naked eye, but under a diagnosis spell, it showed clearly.

"These seem to be from self-defense, did her parents?" Pomona asked, letting the question hang.

"No, apparently they taught several self-defense classes to their daughter. I think they were expecting their daughter to be kidnapped, or at least harmed," Albus said, sitting down at his chair behind his desk, resting his chin on his hands, looking at the two women in the room.

"Well, they must have known that a phoenix saved her then," Pomona said, going over to sit down on one of the chairs in front of Albus's desk.

"Her eyes. They must have known what it meant," Poppy said, remembering the day that she meet Cassandra, being slightly shocked to see a girl with such purple eyes, before remembering that Albus told her that she had been saved by a phoenix.

"Aw, that's right. Dark amethyst colored eyes, are a clear sign that someone has been saved by a phoenix. They must have known, and taken upon themselves to teach their daughter everything they knew of self-defense to help her from being captured, or seriously hurt," Pomona said, getting up from her chair, going over to the door.

"I must be going, the greenhouses still need to be tidied up before students start arriving tomorrow," Pomona said opening the door.

"Wait, my dear, Cassandra's birthday is tomorrow, if the weather is nice, I was thinking of surprising her with a small birthday party near the lake," Albus said, his eyes twinkling as he smiled at Pomona.

"Of course! Miss this child's birthday! You must be mad, Albus," Pomona said, giving a smile before leaving, shutting the door behind her gently.

"I think a surprise birthday party is what this child needs, after such an exhausting day like this one," Poppy said, gently caressing Cassandra's cheek, smiling softly as she leaned into the touch.

Albus watched her with a smile on his face, his eyes twinkling, before he too got up from his chair to stand beside Poppy.

Fawkes watched over his daughter silently, his nerves settling as his daughter was in his eyesight, and not harmed in anyway then a bump on the head.

"I do hope that Severus will be gentler with his words from now on, she's such a sensitive child, and it's no wonder why! Having her parents die at the age of ten! And only a month separating them!" Poppy exclaimed tiredly, sitting down on a stool that sat in front of the couch.

"My dear, you know as well as I, that Severus won't change because my daughter cried, if any, he would be tougher on her," Albus said tiredly, already having an idea of what Severus would be doing.

"Severus wouldn't do that! He knows that she knows nothing of magic, and even less of potions!" Poppy said, her worry clearly in her eyes and face, as she looked down at Cassandra, feeling protective over the poor child.

"Poppy, he'll be tough on her to make her tough. It's his round about way in making her stronger. Where harsh words won't hurt her. I agree that he shouldn't do it on purpose, but, I also can't disagree with his method," Albus said, raising his hands in self defense as Fawkes looked his way, and having the medi witch glare at him, before she too, sighed.

"I know, Albus. But his method is just that, it's harsh! She'll be crying almost everyday, and she'll just make her self over exhausted," Poppy said, thinking if Cassandra cried that much, she would need to be on her toes, and with boundless healing potions, when Cassandra isn't in a bed, or at least near one.

"She's tough than what she looks. She only cried today because she felt she wasn't welcomed, wasn't accepted for _what_ she is," Albus said, having known what his daughter was feeling because of Fawkes.

Fawkes looked at Albus, nodding his head, before flying out the window. Albus watched his friend, and his daughter's father, feeling that he would be back.

'Having a phoenix as a familiar comes in handy, especially when one is a father to my daughter,' Albus thought, smiling, his mustache lifting up slightly, his blue eyes twinkling away.

Poppy sighed, looking up at Albus, and giving him a small smile, "I understand. It's still going to be rough on her, at least she has everyone at this castle, and of course, Fawkes," Poppy said, giving a small smirk at Albus, teasing him.

"And she'll have kids her own age to talk to and make friends with," Albus stopped talking, thinking of how students would react if they found out that Cassandra isn't completely human.

Poppy somehow guessing where his thoughts were leading him, spoke up. "She'll have to keep it a secret that Fawkes is her father, we can't let anyone know that she possesses the same healing abilities as any other phoenix," Poppy said, already thinking of a few families that are on the dark side.

Albus nodded his head, thinking the same, before he sat down on the last couch cushion that Cassandra's feet didn't reach.

"She's so small for her age," Poppy said, a tone of worry in her voice.

"She'll grow, she's small now, but with the right care, and the right foods, she'll growing faster than Pomona's roses," Albus said, his smile never leaving his face as he looked at his daughter, feeling a ping of sadness that she wouldn't have a normal life like those of her year mates, but the feeling of happiness overwhelmed the sadness that he would be able to raise her, as though she were his own flesh and blood.

"Make sure she gets in her own bed, its late, and she needs a bed, not a couch to sleep on," Poppy said, getting up watching as Albus picked her up effortlessly, before making her way to the door.

"Poppy, I'll expect you at the lake?" Albus asked, his eyes questioning.

"Albus, I agree with Pomona, if you think I would miss her birthday, you must be going mad," Poppy said with a smile, "of course I'll be there, goodnight, Albus," Poppy said, going out the door, shutting it gently behind her.

"Let's get you to bed, shall we?" Albus asked to the sleeping girl in his arms, slightly alarmed about how less she weighed, before climbing the stairs that led to his and his daughter's private rooms.

Albus passed his door, magically opening his daughter's, looking around at the room, seeing the walls have been painted like the forest outside, the ceiling, the night sky, the floor, a shaggy carpet in the shade of black. Her bed, a floating bed, being held by metal chains secured at a single point on the ceiling; the blankets a deep shade of blue, the pillows a deep shade of green.

Albus gently placed his daughter on her bed, pulling the covers back, gently taking off her shoes, placing them beside the bed.

Fawkes flew in, landing at the foot of the bed, grabbing the blanket with his beak, and hopping up to where the blanket was placed up to her chin, before laying down beside his daughter.

Albus smiled fondly, running his hand over Cassandra's rust colored hair, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead, petting Fawkes, before leaving the room. Turning back to look at the picture of a phoenix and a young girl made. It was quite a lovely sight.

"Good night, my darlings," Albus whispered, shutting the door behind him.

_Tomorrow, my dear, will be very special._ Fawkes trilled softly, rubbing his beak gently across her cheek, before laying down to sleep.

Severus placed the plant gently on his worktable, scowling at the plant and how it came to be.

'Stupid girl, so very stupid,' Severus thought, turning away from the flower to look for the potion book he had put down. Riffling through the book, he stopped on the potion he had been reading earlier.

Placing the book beside his caldron, he quickly got the potion ingredients, reading the instructions carefully, chopping, slicing, dicing precisely the way the book said. When it came to add the petal of a Sorrow Flower, Severus gently plucked free, feeling the sorrow that Cassandra had felt the moment she cried this flower.

Severus dropped the petal as if he was burned, clutching his hand to his chest, glaring at the petal; casting a disappearing spell on the contents that was in his caldron, he stalked over to the flower, glaring down at it, his lips shaped into his usual sneer.

'Pomona would know what had happened, I shall speak to her in the morning,' Severus thought, leaving the plant and petal where they were, leaving with a quick turn on his heel he stalked to his room, slamming the door shut behind him, his robes swishing in an irritated manner.

The morning found Albus in an insane happy mood, he dressed in his most brightest robes, ones that have patterns of the stars and were brightly blue and green. He went over to his daughter's door, knocking on it before entering, seeing his daughter sitting on her window seat, gazing out the window, talking to her father.

"Good morning my dear," Albus cheerfully said, smiling warmly at his daughter and friend.

Cassandra smiled at Albus, running towards him, hugging him tightly, "Good morning, Dad. This room is amazing! Did you do all of this?" Cassandra asked, looking up, her smile never leaving her face.

"I wish I could say that I did, but the castle herself, made this room for you. I think she think's you are very special, and created this room for you," Albus said, looking up to the ceiling, smiling.

'So, the ceiling is bewitched to match the sky,' Albus thought, smiling down at his daughter before placing his arm around her shoulders, leading her out of her room, and out into the Great Hall.

Good mornings ran through the Hall, making Cassandra blush and quietly say good morning back to everyone who was there, sitting at the faculty table.

_Happy birthday, my daughter. How are you feeling this morning?_ Fawkes trilled, rubbing his beak along his daughter's cheek, keeping an eye on Severus, glaring at him, not wanting his daughter to feel any negative emotions on her special day.

Cassandra smiled, and petted her father's head, and whispered gently, "I'm feeling fine, and thank you. I didn't know that you knew my birthday,"

Fawkes trilled, laughing softly as he rubbed his beak against his daughter's cheek again. _Of course I knew when your birthday is, in fact…I saved you on your birthday. Do you, by any chance remember?_ Fawkes voice turned curious; he didn't know if his daughter had any memories of her life when he saved her.

Cassandra's eyebrows knitted in concentration, her eyes closed as she thought hard and long, shifting through her memories to see if she had _any_ memories of her father when he saved her.

"I…I remember dreaming of a flaming bird coming into my bedroom and landing beside me…that's all I remember," Cassandra said, looking at her father in confirmation if her memory was true, or just that, a dream.

Severus was getting agitated watching Cassandra, who, for reasons unknown to him, sat beside him again. Her whispered words were starting to grate on his nerves though, she only did it when that blasted bird was sitting behind her on her chair, glaring at him.

Severus glared back at Fawkes, turning back to his breakfast once again, letting his mind wander through potion ingredients to ignore the whispered breaths of Cassandra beside him.

_Yes, that was when I saved you. You were terribly ill, your parents were in the room, your mother was crying and your father was holding her. He asked me to save you, to do anything to heal you, for they couldn't lose you…_Fawkes paused, feeling his daughter's overwhelming sadness.

_My dear daughter, I have no words to give you to take away your pain. My dear one, I wish I could do something._ Fawkes trilled, his musical voice sounding mournful, as he laid his head on his daughter's head, wishing with all his heart that her birth parents were with her.

Cassandra sniffed and wiped away the tears that managed to leak out of her eyes, petting her father's head, not trusting her voice for fear bursting into tears. She didn't want this day to be in sadness, she had a new home, two fathers' that loved her, and she would be starting school today.

Albus and Minerva watched, knowing that this would be the first birthday Cassandra would have without her parents. Minerva smiled sadly at Albus, turning back to her breakfast, hoping that Albus's surprise birthday party for his daughter would cheer Cassandra up.

Albus put a hand on Cassandra's shoulder, giving her a small smile, "Happy birthday my dear, I have a surprise for you at the lake, would you meet me down there at lunch time?"

Cassandra's mood perked up at the mention of a surprise. She loved surprises.

"Of course! Do I really have to wait till lunch?" Cassandra asked, her voice pleading, her lips turning into a cute pout.

Albus laughed cheerfully, making the people who knew Albus's mentioned surprise smile widely, before turning back to their breakfast.

"That is what a surprise is, my dear," Albus said, his eyes twinkling in happiness, knowing that he had managed to cheer up his daughter.

Cassandra huffed playfully before laughing, her laugh sounding like little bells ringing.

"Alright then, I shall wait till lunch for my surprise," She said, eating her breakfast, with a happy smile on her face, and feeding her father bites of her food now and then, thinking that this was going to be the best birthday she ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

Albus smiled as he finished eating his breakfast, his daughter trailing behind him as she talked aimlessly with Fawkes, though he was worried. It sounded awfully like she was talking to herself, though everyone in the castle knew other wise, Albus couldn't count it on the students.

"My dear, when your classmates show up, it might be wise to speak with your father in private," Albus said carefully, not wanting to upset his daughter. He didn't have to worry.

"Dad, Father and I already talked about it this morning. It's going to be difficult, but we can do it." Cassandra said, a bright smile on her face and a skip to her step. She was the picture of perfect happiness.

Her hair, eyes, and body all to seem to be glowing from happiness, and Dumbledore had to think it was because she felt loved and cared for, and possibly have a mythical bird as a father.

'My daughter is a daughter to a bird…never thought I would think those words.' Albus thought with a smile as he watched his daughter run outside, her father flying above her, as they went over to Hagrid. Albus watched as Hagrid picked up Cassandra and toss her up to the sky, only to catch her when he was able to reach out for her. Hearing his daughter's carefree laugh on the wind.

"She seems happy, Albus." Minerva said, standing beside Albus, a gentle smile on her lips as she watched Hagrid, Cassandra, and Fawkes play.

"I only hope it lasts, Minerva. Is everything ready?" Albus asked, turning his face around to look at Minerva, the twinkle in his eyes twinkling away like mad.

"Everything is ready, and ready for Cassandra. I do believe she's going to like this surprise," Minerva said.

"Great! Now, to distract her till lunch," Albus said, clapping his hands together in excitement and happiness.

"You might want to have a little chat with Severus, we don't need Cassandra crying a Sorrow Flower again." Minerva said, a warning tone in her voice, and Albus cringed inwardly, knowing that if he didn't talk to Severus, Cassandra's happy day would turn out bad, and make the happy child cry and cause herself to be exhausted.

"I will talk to him, my dear. Do not worry," Albus said, his twinkling eyes dimmed a little.

"Very well, Albus. Be careful, he's not in the best of moods. Apparently, the Sorrow Flower has an ability. If touched to bare skin, the person would experience the phoenix, or in this case, Cassandra's feelings when the Sorrow Flower was cried." Minerva tried to fight off the smile that was trying to fight its way to her face.

Albus tried stifling his chuckles at the news. He was sure that Severus, would in deed be in the most horrible moods. Albus couldn't help but think that Severus deserved it, for he was the one that made his child cry.

After clearing his throat several times, Albus said, "I will speak to him now. I shall see you soon." Knowing that talking to his irritant potions master would take all morning to cool down, and get him to cooperate and try not to make his child cry again.

Severus followed Pomona to her private greenhouse to speak with her what had happened to him last night. After following her around her greenhouse, waiting (im)patiently for her to finish her wandering around, water every plant that resided in the small greenhouse, they finally sat down.

Severus was not in the greatest of moods. If anything, Pomona never saw him this…upset since he came here to teach after his secret love died. She knew this was going to be a long discussion.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Cassandra sat down on the grass, leaning against the wall of Hagrid's hut, petting Fang, who, thankfully was drooling onto the grass and not on Cassandra.

Cassandra didn't want to admit it, but she _was_ feeling sad. She wanted her birth parents with her, hiding away her presents and presenting her with a map to each location of the presents that were hidden away in the house. It was her favorite surprise that never grew old with her parents. She loved finding things, loved using her mind and thinking carefully of the riddles that held the clue to where her presents lay. She missed her parents dearly.

_My dear, it is lunch time._ Fawkes chirped, trying to lift his daughter's spirits up, even just a little bit.

"Really?" Cassandra asked, surprised that time had flew away from her so quickly. All she did was play with Hagrid, Fang, and her father, and then sat down to pet Fang as Hagrid had to do something for Albus and hadn't returned since.

Fawkes laughed quietly, _Yes. There is Albus now._ Cassandra looked up and saw that her dad was indeed coming over. Cassandra stood up, brushing away the grass and dirt, smiling up at Albus.

Albus smiled, his blue eyes twinkling as he placed an arm around his daughter, leading her towards her birthday surprise. Albus was quite happy with himself, he had managed to create, (with the help of his friends) a birthday party for his daughter, calmed (somewhat) an irritated Severus Snape, to where he was…okay to be around with.

"Dad, can you at least give me a hint on what this surprise is?" Cassandra asked, nearly bursting with excitement and curiosity.

"All I can give you is that we're going by the lake," Albus said, chuckling at his daughter's behavior. He was sure that his life wasn't going to be boring with Cassandra. She was respectable to adults, always willing to help, curious about magic, and had enough energy to last Albus and his friends a life time. He was sure that his daughter was going to keep everyone on their toes, him included.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Cassandra flopped down on her bed, a big smile on her face, as she glanced around at the presents that she had gotten from everyone, even Severus Snape, a man that was so cold hearted and down right mean, had gotten her something for her birthday. Though he didn't smile at her, but at least he didn't have his usual sneer on his face, and didn't make her cry.

"Ready for bed, my dear?" Albus asked, a bright smile on his face, and a brightly wrapped present in his hands.

Cassandra sat up in bed, a smile stretching across her face, as she hopped down from her bed, and ran over to Albus, clutching her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth.

Albus laughed, walking into the room, summoning a chair to sit in as he watched his daughter run and jump into her bed, sitting with her legs crossed and looking at him.

"I wanted to save this for last. Its from your parents." Albus said, a sad yet happy tone in his voice, as he watched the emotions pass across his daughter's face.

"M-my parents?" she stuttered, taking the present from Albus, looking down at the brightly colored wrapped present, trying to figure out how her parents could send her a present when they were dead.

"They sent that present to me incase they could no longer be with us," Albus said gently, going over to sit beside his daughter, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders as she opened the present her parents sent her.

It wasn't a big present, it was rather small. Like what a jewelry box would look like. And that's what the present consisted. A beautifully crafted jewelry box made of a glossy cherry wood with silver flower designs around the edges, and an old family crest lay in the middle.

"Isn't that the Hogwarts crest, Dad?" Cassandra asked, looking up at Albus, the twinkling in his eyes still there, but it's more noticeable now then ever before.

"Yes, indeed it is the school's crest. Why don't you open the box and see what's inside?" Albus suggested, a brilliant smile on his face as he watched his daughter's eyes widen in wonderment at the beautiful silver pendent that was nestled in black velvet.

"It's so beautiful!" Cassandra said, as she gently lifted the pendant up for her to see. It was exactly like the picture on the top of her jewelry box. The crest of Hogwarts.

"But why did my parents send this to me?" Cassandra asked, feeling confused.

Albus sighed, tilting his head back, thinking of how to best answer his daughter, "Well my dear, on your parents sides, they both have a founding Founder of Hogwarts. On your mother's side, Helga Hufflepuff, and on your father's side…surprisingly, Salazar Slytherin. That pendant, rightfully belongs to you." Albus said, a gentle smile on his face as he watch Cassandra process all of what he has told her.

"I'm…related to two Founders of Hogwarts?" Cassandra whispered, staring at the pendant in her hands, jumping slightly when her Dad took the pendant and put it on her. A flash of bright colors of the four houses surrounded Cassandra, before fading.

Fawkes flew in, landing right beside Cassandra, rubbing his beak on top of her head, _How do you feel my dear?_

"I feel…warm…what just happened?" Cassandra asked, her adorable face scrunched up in confusion.

"Hogwarts has accepted you, my dear. You, my dear, will always be protected inside these walls by Hogwarts herself. If you ever feel like you're in danger, Hogwarts will protect you." Albus explained, kissing the top of her head, before getting up, placing the jewelry box on Cassandra's bedside table.

"And now, it's time for you to get some sleep. You've had an eventful birthday." Albus said with a smile as Cassandra threw her head back and laughed.

"Professor Snape fell in the Black Lake! He looked like he would hex poor Hagrid!" Cassandra said between her giggling fit.

Hagrid, the poor fellow, and bumped Severus Snape, bat of the dungeons, into the Black Lake, when trying to get over to Cassandra to give her a hug. It sent Cassandra into mad giggles, when Severus came back up to the surface of the lake, dripping wet, his black hair glued to his face, his robes stuck to his body like a second skin, and his dark eyes blazing with a murderous fire at Hagrid.

Albus smirked a little at remembering his dour Potions Master being bumped into the lake.

How irate at Hagrid before casting a drying and warming spell on himself, and becoming even snapper with everyone else who dared smirk or chuckle while looking at him. Albus was just grateful that Severus didn't upset his daughter on her special day.

Albus knew that his daughter would already be upset about her birth parents no longer being able to celebrate with her and the way they have done it before. He tried his best to throw his daughter a surprise birthday party, hoping to bring up her spirits. Though he was a little disappointed that it wasn't really him that brought her spirits up, it was Severus being knocked into the Black Lake on accident. But, as long as his daughter is happy, Albus couldn't bring himself to feel jealous.

"Good night, Dad," Cassandra whispered, her eyes drooping away, as she laid down her head on her pillow, already drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, my dear. Sleep well," Albus whispered back, smiling gently as he watched his daughter fall asleep right in front of his eyes, and couldn't help but feel grateful that he was able to raise such a spirited young little lady.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

"Dad, do I really have to board the train?" Cassandra asked, a little whine in her voice. She was already dressed in her Hogwarts uniform, the Hogwarts crest pendant hanging around her neck, glimmering in the light that hit it.

"Of course you do, my dear. It is a way for you to meet your classmates and make some friends, rather than staying up in a dusty old castle," Albus said, a hand on his daughter's shoulder, leading her to the train.

Cassandra had everything that she needed for Hogwarts; Albus had made sure that him and Cassandra made it to Diagon Alley to shop for everything Cassandra needed. It was a good surprise to see what her wand was made out of.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Ah, Cassandra O'Reilly, I wondered when you would appear in my shop," Olivander said, coming to stand in front of Cassandra quicker than what she thought a man as old as Olivander could._

"_Greetings, Albus. It's a wonderful surprise to see you here," Olivander said, a smile on his lips._

"_Greetings, Olivander," placing an arm on Cassandra's shoulder, "this is my daughter,"_

_Olivander's smile dropped slightly from his face in understanding what Albus was trying to hint at. Turning to look at Cassandra, his eyes sad, he said, "I'm terribly sorry for your lost. Your mother was a bright witch, and had such spirit. Your father too, though he was the more loud one," Olivander said, his smile reappearing on his face a little._

"_Thank you, I do miss them, but I'm really happy where I am, and I'm happy that Dad adopted me," Cassandra said, looking up at Albus and smiled brightly at him._

"_Well, sad thoughts away, lets get you measured for your wand!" Olivander said, taking out a measuring tape. "Now, are you left or right handed?"_

"_Right," Olivander put the measuring tape against her skin, and the tape started to spiral around her arm, measuring it by it self, and Cassandra looked at it in wonder._

"_Right, let's try this one, Mahogany base with a unicorn hair core," Olivander said, putting the wand delicately in Cassandra's hand._

_Cassandra looked confused about what she was supposed to do with the wand in her hand, and for advice, looked up at Olivander._

"_Well, give it a wave!" Cassandra did as she told and a lamp shattered._

"_No worries, we'll find you one."_

_It had taken several more wands before one picked Cassandra._

"_Ivory with phoenix feather. A very unique wand. One, that fits with an unique young lady," Olivander said, peering at Cassandra above his spectacles, winking at her before turning around to the counter so that Albus could pay for her wand._

_It was unique. The Ivory handle of the wand was polished so that it shone, and from the tip to the base of the handle was made of black ivory. The handle itself was what it made it unique; on the handle, so perfectly etched into it carefully, was a phoenix flying._

'_**As if it was made just for me, The Phoenix's Daughter,'**__ Cassandra thought, as she passed her thumb gently over the etching._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Cassandra walked into the train, waving good-bye to Hagrid, her Dad, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout.

Cassandra knew she wasn't going to like this train ride; she was all alone, had no one really to talk to.

'_I think I understand why Dad wanted me to meet my classmates and make some friends, but will I have to go through this all the time a year ends?' _Cassandra thought, leaning against the window, watching the scenery pass her by.

"_Cheer up my dear, soon you will meet other's like yourself_," Fawkes chirped, feeling his daughter's mood instantly.

"I know, it's just that…it's so boring just to sit here," Cassandra said, her voice almost going to a whine like sound, but kept it from doing it.

"_It will not take long. Just a few more hours and we will be at King's Cross, where you'll meet children just like you,"_


	10. Chapter 10

"A few hours…I think I'll catch on some sleep," Cassandra said, laying across the seat, cushioning her head with her arms, falling asleep almost instantly.

A few hours later, Cassandra awoke by her father chirping in her ear, scowling at her father, she sat up and soon stood up to smooth the creases in her uniform and hair, feeling rather nervous of meeting people her own age.

"_I need to leave now, my daughter, but I will see you after the Welcoming Feast,"_ Fawkes trilled, rubbing his beak against his daughter's cheek before rising his wings up in the air, and with a cheerful cry, flew out the open window and flying back to Hogwarts to wait for his daughter.

Cassandra smiled sadly as she watched her father leave her side. It took her breath away to realize that this was the first time that Fawkes and her have been separate from each other, and such at a distance too. She was worried, frightened, and anxious. She wanted her father back.

But she had to try her hardest to make friends; she knew that was what her father wanted for her, to have a semblance of a normal life; and that is why he had to leave her.

'_I hope I make friends quickly,'_ Cassandra thought, looking out the window to see if any one was outside the train. In fact, there were several, and all with blazing red hair. _'Should I go outside? Or stay here?'_ Cassandra thought, chewing lightly on her bottom lip. A terrible habit that she had gotten from her Mum whenever she thought about something or was nervous.

Cassandra could hear snippets of conversation that the red heads were having.

"**Oh, my baby's all grown up!"** A tender, and tear chocked voice exclaimed.

"**Mum! I'm not a baby!"** said a slightly high tenor voice as it revoked the first.

"**Oh! Ronnikins! Your such a big boy!"** Said two slightly different deep tenor voices, before hearing what could only be head slaps.

"**Shut up, Fred, George!"**

"**Well, Mother, Father, I must be on the train,**" Cassandra immediately disliked that voice. If she were to ever hear a spoiled brat's voice who thought himself to be superior than everyone else, it sounded like the person who had just spoken.

"**Alright, Percy, be sure to write often!"**

"**I will try my best, Mother. Good-bye,"** That was the all she heard of their conversation as other families with first timers came, and said their tearful good-byes, reminding their child or children to write as often as possible.

"Excuse me, there isn't anywhere else that has seats," Said a slightly blushing boy with red hair and freckles, and Cassandra realized that this was the boy that she had heard some of his family's conversation.

"Oh! Sorry, please, have a seat," Cassandra gestured to the open seats of the compartment, she watched as the boy scuttled in, hefting his worn down trunk above the seats, before sitting down across from her.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, Ron for short," Ron said, smiling shyly at Cassandra while sticking out his hand to shake.

"Cassandra Dumbledore, Cass or Cassie for short," Cassandra replied, smiling encouraging to Ron as she shook his hand, watching bemused as his jaw dropped open at her mentioning her last name.

She had asked Albus if she could change her last name to his, for she _was_ his daughter now, and with a twinkle in his deep blue eyes, and a bright smile on his face, that made the corner of his eyes wrinkle, he agreed.

"D-Dumble-Dumbledore?" Ron stuttered, and Cassandra couldn't help but feel annoyed, but pushed the feeling down. She knew that some people would act like Ron was acting when she said her last name.

"Yes, I'm his daughter. He adopted me after my parents…died," Cassandra said, feeling a prick of pain at remembering her parents, but she knew that with Albus and Fawkes that pain, will slowly disappear with time, she knew that it would take a long time for it to disappear.

"Wow! So you must live in Hogwarts then!" Cassandra smiled brightly while nodding her head, and then started to answer any questions that Ron had, until his twin brothers showed up.

"Well, look Fred, seems Ronniekins made a new friend!" George teased Ron, while smiling at Cassandra, shaking her hand, while Cassandra tried to hide her smile behind her other hand, but wasn't very successful.

"It seems so, George, shall we tell embarrassing stories of him?" Fred asked, making Ron blush and frown, while shaking hands with Cassandra as well.

"I believe, Ron, has been embarrassed enough by using his family pet name for him," Cassandra said with a smile, as she looked between Fred and George, noticing the small differences between the identical twins. George, had a dimple on his left cheek when he smiled, and Fred had one on his right, and while Fred had the same shade of red as Ron did, George's hair was just a little darker, not by much, but if someone looked really close, they could tell the difference.

"Aw, very well, milady, we shall our brother alone," Fred teased, bowing at the waist, smiling at Cassandra, listening to her clear tinkling like bell laughter.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" A shy young boy with black messy hair asked from behind the twins.

"Of course! Please, take a seat!" Cassandra said, as Fred and George moved out of the way for the young boy to take a seat.

"I'm Cassandra, Cassandra Dumbledore, I'm glad to meet you," She said, giving the shy boy a bright smile, offering her hand to shake.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," He smiled back at her, his black glasses broken and taped in the middle, his bright green eyes shining in merriment, and his smile just as bright as Cassandra's.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," Ron said, shaking hands with Harry, smiling at him, "Do you really have the…you know…scar?" Ron asked a little nervous about asking Harry about his famous scar.

Harry smiled, and brushed his hair away from his forehead to show Ron and Cassandra his famous scar.

"Wicked," Fred, George, Ron, and Cassandra said at the same time, making everyone in the compartment laugh.

"I'm Fred, and this is my brother George, it's a pleasure to meet you, Harry," Fred said, shaking hands with Harry as George did the same.

"Sorry to leave, but we have to find our friends, good luck you three!" Fred and George said, waving good-bye to Harry, Ron, and Cassandra.

"I'm guessing their your brothers?" Harry asked Ron, noticing the red hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Yep. Their in their third year. They told me that we have to do some terrible tests, and they wouldn't tell me what they were about, other than there's a terribly big creature that we have to fight. Do you think that's true, Cassandra?" Ron asked, a hopeful look on his face that his brothers were wrong.

"Well…there is a giant squid in the lake…oh! And there's the Forbidden Forest, but well, it's forbidden to students," Cassandra said, laughing on the inside to Ron's surprised face that there was a "terribly big creature" at Hogwarts.

"We don't have to fight it do we?" Ron and Harry shared a hopeful look before looking at Cassandra.

Cassandra giggled behind her hand, shaking her head negatively, and watched amusedly as Harry and Ron sighed in relief and sagged into the seats.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked a kind elderly witch, pushing a trolley filled with candy and sweets of every kind.

"No thanks, I'm all set," Ron said, taking out a very much squished peanut better and jelly sandwich.

Harry took one look at Ron's sandwich and reached into his pockets to get his money, presenting it to the witch of the trolley, "I'll take the lot," Harry said, as Ron's and Cassandra's eyes widen as Harry took out his money and the witch giving Harry almost everything on the trolley.

Harry, Ron, and Cassandra talked till a brown bushy haired young girl opened the door to the compartment looking about before realizing there was people looking at her with curiosity.

'That's a little rude of her,' Cassandra thought, before the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she asked, looking first at Ron, then to Harry, and to Cassandra, her eyes widening comically as she took in Cassandra's unnaturally amethyst colored eyes, pale skin, and rust colored hair.

Cassandra didn't like the tone that Hermione gave off as she introduced herself; she sounded like a snob, someone that looked down on someone else. Cassandra hated that kind of tone a person used when talking.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said, with his mouth full, making Cassandra, Hermione, and Harry cringe a little.

"Pleasure." Hermione said with a hint of disgust, "I'm looking for a toad named Trevor, a boy named Neville lost one," Hermione said, as she looked about the compartment again.

"We haven't seen one, I'll help you find him," Cassandra said, standing up and brushing her uniform of crumbs of the pumpkin pasties that she enjoyed eating. Though she didn't dare eat the chocolate frogs, letting Harry and Ron eat those.

"Thank you," Hermione said, giving a bright happy smile that Cassandra couldn't help but give one back.

'She's nice when she's worried about someone else.' Cassandra thought, as she and Hermione walked through the train, trying to find a toad.

"You know, I've read about phoenixes," Hermione said, trying to start up a conversation with Cassandra.

"Really? I've only…heard of them in fairly tale books," Cassandra said, pausing, thinking that it would be wise of her not to tell Hermione who her father is.

"You're a muggle born then?" Hermione asked, a little excited to meet someone who knew what it's like growing up without magic.

"Well…not really, my parents just didn't do a lot of magic around me. They wanted me to experience a life without magic, to not rely on magic to solve my problems," Cassandra said, her eyes tearing up mentioning her dead parents, but pushed back her tears to smile a little at Hermione, knowing that her smile must've looked a little sad.

"Oh, well, that's really nice," Hermione said, her voice sounded a little disappointed, but cheered up, "about phoenixes, did you know that when they save someone, they give away one life of their's to save that person and making them their son or daughter, because in giving their life away, their blood goes to the person their saving?" Hermione asked, excitedly, looking straight at Cassandra, her smile wide.

Cassandra faltered in her steps, coming to a stop, looking closely at Hermione, trying to see if she was a person she could tell her secret to.

'If she already figured it out, there's no point in hiding it,' Cassandra thought, looking around for an empty compartment, so she could tell the curious Hermione of what she is.

"And, you match the description of a person who's been saved by a phoenix, you have the eyes and everything!" Cassandra cringed, and looked around hastily, finding an empty compartment nearby. Taking Hermione's hand, she dragged her into the compartment, shutting the door, and pulling Hermione to sit close to the window across from her.

Cassandra took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking at Hermione, dropping her voice down to a quiet whisper, "Please, keep this between us. Very bad people are after my blood because, yes, I was saved by a phoenix, and yes, I'm the daughter to a phoenix, and I have all the healing abilities of a phoenix. I beg you, Hermione, keep this between us," Cassandra begged, looking pleading with Hermione to keep it quiet.

Hermione had gone pale at the mention that Cassandra had bad people after her because of what she is. Hermione felt sick, knowing that she was talking a little too loud when they were in the train's hallway; she just hoped that she hadn't caused trouble for her new friend. A croak sounded above Hermione, startling her and Cassandra, both looked up and laughed. A toad was above in the trunk rack, croaking away.

"Looks like Trevor found us," Hermione giggled, standing on the seat she had currently been sitting on, stretched up on her tip toes and gently took down the toad.

"Hermione…" Cassandra trailed off, standing up in front of Hermione, her feeling of dread weighed her heart down. She needed to know if Hermione would keep her secret.

"Cassy…" Hermione said, hugging her new friend tightly, slight tears in her eyes, "don't worry. I won't say a word, not to anyone. I promise you," Hermione said, pulling away from Cassandra to look her in the eyes so that she could see the honesty and sincerity in her own hazel eyes.

"Thank you, Hermione," Cassandra said, her heart feeling lighter now that she knew that she had made a friend, who knew what she was, and wouldn't tell anyone.

"Though, is there a possibility to see the phoenix who saved you?" Hermione asked, her hazel eyes bright.

Cassandra thought for a while, before an idea came to her mind, "Let's wait till after the Welcoming Feast," Cassandra said, opening the door to see a startling blonde boy reaching for the door handle.

The pale blonde's silver grey eyes widened, then his lips drew up in a smirk; Cassandra didn't like that look, that look suggested that he knew what she was, what she was trying to keep secret from a lot of people, except for a select few.

'I've seen those eyes before…' Cassandra thought, stepping back unconsciously.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the pale blonde's voice was a smooth tenor, not moving from his spot in blocking the way out of the compartment.

"Excuse us, we were just leaving," Cassandra said, waiting for the pale blonde and his cronies to move out of the way.

With a smirk that didn't bode well to Cassandra and Hermione, the pale blonde and his cronies moved out of the way for Cassandra and Hermione to get past.

"Thank you," Cassandra said, nodding her head in thanks, letting Hermione go in front of her, as Cassandra past by the blonde, she felt his hand clamp down on her arm, drawing her close to him so that he could whisper in her ear.

"I know what you are, I know what you could do, and you'll regret not coming to live with my father," he whispered harshly into her ear, before letting her go, smirking at her as she hurried away, her heart in her throat, tears stinging her eyes. She wanted to be home, she wanted to be in her room with her father singing to her to calm her.

Cassie had made it back to Hermione's side as she was giving Trevor the toad back to Neville, a plump little boy who blushed and stuttered out his thanks to Hermione before he closed the door to the compartment.

Hermione turned toward Cassie, seeing the tears gathering in her eyes, took her to the end of the train, where there was an empty compartment was, sitting her down, and wrapping her thin arms around Cassie's shoulders, her eyes worried and scared.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Cassie sucked in a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from escaping.

"Its…nothing. Just some rude comments from that boy with the pale hair that just struck me, don't think anything of it, Hermione," Cassie said, brushing away the tears in her eyes, before offering Hermione a sad smile, letting her know that she was going to be okay and that she shouldn't be worried.

"If you say so…" Hermione said, not convinced what Cassie told her was the truth.

"Please, lets not talk about this anymore," Cassie pleaded, her eyes still sad and scared, but the emotions weren't so visible anymore.

Hermione sighed before shaking her head and giving Cassie a soft smile.

"Thanks, 'Mione," Cassie said, hugging Hermione.

"Your welcome, Cassie," Hermione replied, returning the hug.

"Well, its almost time to change into our uniforms, I'm going to get changed okay?" Hermione asked, standing up, looking slightly down to Cassie, who's shoulders were hunched down before perking up, hearing that they were close to Hogwarts, her home, where her father was.

"Yea! I'll meet you back here okay?" And Hermione left, with a happy smile on her face, going to the compartment where her trunk was, getting her uniform and changing before going back to Cassie.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

"First 'yers follow me!" A deep gruff voice yelled above the noise of talking and laughing students.

"Wow! It looks so big!"

"Look at that lake!"

"How are we getting there?"

Were many voices of first years, one of them was Hermione, as she stuck close to Neville and Cassie.

"We travel across the lake by boats, its something that the first years do, the other years do something different," Cassie said casually, seemingly not excited.

"Oh come on! We're going to Hogwarts!" Hermione said, excitedly, nearly bouncing up and down in happiness.

Cassie laughed quietly, but couldn't help but feel worried, all throughout her train ride, the words the pale blonde spoke kept circling through her head, making her nervous of what exactly how she'll pay in not living with Lucius Malfoy.

'Why can't I have a life where no troubles follow me. First my parents, then Lucius Malfoy makes a scene in wanting me to live with him, and then his son threatens me that I'll pay…I want my father…' Cassie thought sadly, feeling her phoenix mark warm her skin, letting her know that she was loved and cherished.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note:_

_I'm so sorry everyone! I know you've all been waiting for an update, and I know it's no excuse, but writer's block can be a big pain in the a$$ when you're trying to get your story where you want it to be, but thankfully I have overcome my writer's block will be trying to update more often. I'm not letting myself forget about my stories._

_So I hope you like this update, and by tomorrow I will have another one. Hopefully. :)_

Hermione watched her new friend's face sadden and knew that there was something bothering her, and it had to do with the blonde that they had met.

A scream, a splash, and shocked gasps was heard on the other wise quiet lake.

"Looks like the squid wanted to play," Cassie said, off-handily, as she looked down at the lake's water to see the ripples that the squid had caused when splashing several boats in front of them.

"Squid?! You mean, you were serious?!" Ron exclaimed, shifting closer to Harry, who was in the middle of the boat seats' and looked fearfully at the lake.

Cassie giggled as she nodded her head to her new friends, smiling, as she leaned over the boat carefully, trailing her hand in the water, feeling the squid's tentacle touch her hand in welcome. After she felt the squid touch her hand, she took it out of the water and wiped it on her jeans that she wore underneath her skirt.

Cassie hated skirts, even though they were apart of the uniform for Hogwarts, she hated them. So to get around the rule, she wore her faded pair of black jeans, which slightly went with the black skirt she, and every female student, was forced to wear during school hours.

"But isn't he dangerous?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Oh no! He couldn't hurt a fly!" Cassie said with enthusiasm to defend her friend that lives down in the depths of the lake.

"If you say so," Ron said, as he carefully scooted back toward his original seat.

Hermione, Cassie, Harry, and Ron, all smiled when their boat landed on the shore of the lake; they sat still as Hagrid lifted their boat and placed it firmly on the ground for them to get out of. They lined up with the other students in rows of two; Hermione and Cassie at each other sides, while Ron and Harry stood beside each other, and stood behind Hermione and Cassie.

"First yers follow me!" Hagrid cried out, as he made his way to the front of the line, and lead the students up the pathway to Hogwarts.

Everyone was chattering with the person beside them as they made their long journey up to the castle's stairs, a figure of a woman dressed in dark green, her hair in a tight bun, and her lips in a thin line, waited for them; nodding to Hagrid, Hagrid left the students in McGonagall's hands, and went back to his hut.

Mrs. McGonagall looked at the rows of children in front of her, spotting Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Cassandra Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy, and countless others that she knew came from couples that she had taught.

"Quiet!" She called, noticing with a hint of pride, that instantly, Cassandra and Harry snapped their heads around to her, and were quiet as others took longer to do so.

"Follow me," and with that, she turned around and lead the students inside the castle, where a burst of warm air surrounded the cold students, when the last child step through the Great Doors, they closed, shutting out the cold air of the night.

The students dutifully followed the strict woman, till she came to a stop at two great big doors like the ones that they had stepped through to get into the castle.

"Through these doors, you will be placed in your houses. Your house will be like your family, break house rules, and you will punished. Now wait here, I will see if they are ready for you," and she went through the doors, the doors closing by themselves after she had gone through.

Instantly whispers started around them, as a the pale blonde made his way closer to Harry; Cassandra, noticing the movement, hid behind a taller student as the pale blonde came closer.

Hermione, noticing her friend hiding, looked at her with her eyebrows raised, but then shrugged, she knew that her friend will tell her in due time.

(A/N quoting from the movie. And it'll be in italics and underlined. Don't sue, please!)

"_It's true then, what they're saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts,"_the pale blonde said with a small smirk gracing his features as mutters and whispers traveled through the crowd of young students.

Harry didn't look pleased, but kept his face looking blank as he looked at the pale blonde that was standing in front of him. He could see from the corner of his eye, Cassandra hiding behind Ron, who was just barely tall enough, and broad enough to hide her from the pale blonde's view.

'Why is she hiding?' Harry thought, before he could think any further and go over to her, the pale blonde thrust his hand forward.

"_I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," _Harry heard Ron snort in amusement and unfortunately, so did Draco.

"_Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours,"_Draco said with a nasty sneer as he took in Ron's appearance, _"red hair, hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley," _Ron didn't looked pleased and Harry and Hermione saw that he stopped smiling, and that his face showed anger and pain.

"_You'll soon find out that some wizard families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort,"_ He said, sneering at Ron and making Harry understand that he was implying that Ron wasn't good enough to be his friend.

'What a stuck up prat! He's just like Dudley but worse!' Harry thought before looking at the stretched out hand of Draco Malfoy before looking up to meet his eyes.

"_I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks,"_ Harry said, seeing the disbelief and pain in the gray eyes before Professor McGonagall tapped Harry on the shoulder making everyone's attention draw to her.

"_We're ready for you,"_She said before walking away, leaving the students to follow her into the Great Hall where other students older than them, watching them walk up the hall.

Hermione stood beside Cassandra grabbing her hand and giving it a small squeeze and smiling brightly at her looking up at the ceiling. She easily remembered what she read in _Hogwarts: A History_, but she also knew that with Cassandra living in the castle probably knew that too.

Cassandra looked up at Head table to see her dad and the other teachers she was able to meet over the little summer that she had. She smiled brightly at her dad, and receiving a wink and bright twinkling blue eyes.

"The Headmaster, he really is your dad?" Hermione asked quietly, looking at the Head table and the Headmaster before looking at her friend that was smiling brightly with excitement. Cassandra nodded her head, too excited to talk but nodded her head enthusiastically.

Hermione giggled at Cassandra's display of enthusiasm as having the Headmaster as her dad.

"_When I call your name, I will put this hat on you, you'll go the house that you've been sorted to,"_ with that said, the students watch her unrolling the long scroll that held all the first years names.

As one by one the students were called, and one by one they got sorted into their houses, some students were shocked to hear the old flabby and slightly dirty looking, hat spoke.

"Cassandra Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall called out, picking up the sorting hat and waiting patiently for her to make her way up to the stool.

Cassandra was slightly nervous. She didn't want to be sorted into the wrong house, afraid that both her father and her dad would be disappointed in her if she got sorted into a house they didn't approve of.

Oh Cassandra knew that her dad was the headmaster of the school, but it didn't mean that he couldn't be disappointed in the new daughter of his to be sorted into the wrong house.

'Please, let me sorted into a house that dad would be proud of!' she thought, looking up at the head table, giving her dad a small smile before sitting down, facing the other students as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

"**Well, well, if it isn't the headmaster's new daughter, he wouldn't be disappointed in you if you were sorted into any house my dear,"** the sorting hat said inside her head, making Cassandra jump a little bit in surprise.

'I know, its just that, I want to make him proud of me. I don't want to let him down in some way,' Cassandra replied, fiddling with her hands.

"**He will be proud of you no matter what. Now, lets decide on a house. Hmm, your very brave and loyal to those who are your friends, great for Gryffindor. You study very hard and sometimes understand the words that you read and you find enjoyment in that, great for Ravenclaw. I see that you can be shy and humble, a quality of Hufflepuff, and I can also see that you can be sly like those in Slytherin."**

'It sounds like I can be good in any house. But, please, pick the one that would be best for me, and not put me in harms way,' Cassandra thought about the pale blonde Draco, and how he met her. She didn't want to be in the same house as he was. But close to her new friends.

The sorting hat hummed, listening to her thoughts and seeing the image of Draco and how he greeted her, he would have to have words with the headmaster after the sorting and the students were in bed. Couldn't have the headmaster's daughter in danger, especially with that special blood of hers.

"**It seems to me that you would be great in…"** the sorting hat paused for last minute thinking over on his part, making sure that he placed the headmaster's daughter into the right house.

"**RAVENCLAW!"** the sorting hat shouted, and Cassandra smiled before going over to her new house, smiling at Hermione and her friends as they cheered for her as well as her house.

Cassandra cheered when her friend Hermione was sorted into Gryffindorand cheered when a girl with long blonde hair with a far away look in her grey-blue eyes was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Hello," she said, her voice had a dream like state to it as she gazed at Cassandra with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Cassandra, or Cassie," Cassandra said, with a bright smile, before looking to see Harry Potter getting sorted.

"He's taking just as long as you, you two must be alike," the girl with long blonde hair said, leaning on Cassandra's shoulder to gaze at Harry.

Cassandra gave the girl a confused look as she smiled brightly at her before looking at Harry with a far off look. "I guess," Cassandra mumbled and cheered heartily when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor.

'Kind of wish that I was sorted into the same house,' Cassandra thought, looking over at Gryffindor table, seeing Hermione, Ron, and Harry at the same table and conversing among each other or with others beside them.

"Hey, you got us now," the girl that was leaning on Cassandra's shoulder said softly, placing a hand gently over the phoenix mark that Cassandra had, making her realize that her mark was warm.

"I never got your name," Cassandra said, lightly leaning against the blonde behind her, as the girl brushed her hair behind her ear before giving Cassandra a smile, and sitting up straight with her hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," Cassandra smiled and shook her hand before going back to the sorting.

Cassandra watched her dad stood up and address the school, telling everyone of the rules that she learned while living with her dad and the teachers.

"Let the feast begin!" Albus said with a happy twinkle in his blue eyes, and a clap to make the food appear on the tables. He sat back into his chair, looking over at the new and old students, happy and sad at the same time. Sad for it was this year's sevenths that would have their last year at Hogwarts, and happy to have new smiling faces, and his daughter's smiling face, starting this year.

"She seems quite happy, Albus," Minerva said, gazing at the Ravenclaw table seeing Cassandra and Luna chatting away with Cassandra looking behind her to smile at Hermione now and then.

"She does, and I'm proud of her already," Albus said with a bright smile, before taking a bite of his dinner, while nodding and talking to the teachers sitting around him as they conversed with everyone, even Severus was talking to Quirrell, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

Cassandra felt happy, as she was Hogwarts, has two fathers who love her very dearly, a friend who knows her secret and classes will be starting tomorrow.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Luna asked, her voice quiet and sweet, her head tipped upwards to gaze at the ceiling above them.

"Actually, I'm nervous. I didn't know I was a witch till a few days ago," Cassie said quietly, her head down, her cheeks flushing red.

"The nargels around your head must be causing your nerves," Luna said dreamily, gazing at Cassie, her gaze slightly unfocused.

"Nargels?" Cassie asked, her voice confused, her head tilting in a questioning manner.

After that, Cassie didn't really remember a whole lot of her first official night as a student. She remembered walking to the Ravenclaw tower and to her bed; falling asleep almost instantly.

In the morning, Cassie woke up first and hurriedly got ready for the day, hoping to visit her parents first. She really wanted to speak to her father.

Walking outside of the Ravenclaw tower, she met up with Hermione, who was making her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Cassie! Good morning!" Hermione called out, before meeting Cassie halfway, and together they started walking up to the Headmaster's office.

"Morning, Hermione. How was your first night?" Cassie asked, as she whispered the family password to her dad's office.

"It was okay, I wish you were in the same house though," Hermione said, her smile small and wishful.

Cassie sighed, before brightening up, "hey, we could always meet up together for breakfast, and study together," she said, smiling brightly at her friend before opening the door to her dad's office, seeing her dad and her father in their spots; her father still asleep with his head under his wing and her dad was reading something and would write something on a different piece of paper.

Her dad looked up, his blue eyes twinkling, his smile big and happy as Cassy ran up to him and hugged him tightly; startled up running feet, Fawkes snapped her head up and chirped.

_Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep peacefully?_

Cassie went to her father and petted his head, biting her bottom lip, unsure if she should speak back, but thinking that Hermione already knew she was a phoenix's daughter, might as well just talk to her father.

"Very well, thank you. It was…different sleeping in a room with other girls, but it was nice. And I made friends!" She said excitingly, smiling happily at her father, before looking over her shoulder to look at Hermione, who was looking back with her mouth gaping before she smiled back at Cassie, walking further into the room.

_Is she one of your friends that you made, my dear?_ Fawkes asked, rubbing his beak on her cheek.

"Yes. Hermione, I'd like to introduce you to my father. Father, this is Hermione," Cassie said, as Hermione walked over to stand beside Cassie, curtsying at Fawkes.

Fawkes let out a few chirps; Hermione looked at Cassie, knowing that she could understand the phoenix.

"He…well, chuckled saying you don't have to curtsy, saying hello would do the trick as well," Cassie said, petting her father's head.

"He's beautiful," Hermione whispered, though Fawkes still heard, puffed up his chest in pride, and then swung his head around to glare slightly at the headmaster as he started to laugh.

Hermione blushed, as the Headmaster's laugh turned into chuckles, then stopping, but a big smile still on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: I'm sorry it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy!_

"I just wanted to come up and say good morning, and to let Hermione see father," Cassie said, petting her father's head one more time before going over to stand beside Hermione.

"Am I right to guess that Miss Granger here, has guessed what you are?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses as he looked at his daughter and her new friend.

"She guessed it when we were on the train helping Neville find his missing toad,"

"Ah yes, the escaping toad, just this morning I found him hopping along down to the Great Hall," Albus said as he went and picked up the silent croaking toad.

"I'm sorry to have put a silencing spell on the poor toad, but Fawkes couldn't take his croaking anymore, and to tell you a secret, neither could I," Cassie laughed and Hermione giggled, they both knew how annoying a croaking toad was.

"The spell should come off when we leave the room right?" Hermione asked, even though she was thankful that poor Trevor couldn't croak right now, she was worried about how the spell might affect him.

"Quite right, and you two better run off to breakfast now," Albus said as he stood up, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder, walking her and her friend down to the Great Hall.

Albus had a smile on his face as he was walking the two young girls down to the Great Hall. Hermione and Cassie were talking about which classes they were looking forward too, and already planning on when to study together; Albus knew that Cassie had found a trustworthy friend to tell her secret to.

"I'll sit with you at lunch!" Hermione said as she parted ways with Cassie and Albus, making her way to the Gryffindor table, handing Neville his lost toad.

"Thank you for walking us down here, Dad," Cassie said, giving Albus a quick hug and then went to her table, where Luna Lovegood, was gazing dazedly up at the enchanted ceiling.

"Good morning, Luna," Cassie said as she sat down next the young girl, already used to Luna spacing out on her.

"Good morning, Cassie, the nargals aren't bothering you today I see," Luna said, leaning against Cassie, her head resting on Cassie's shoulder.

"No, I think talking to my dad helped with the nargals," Luna nodded her head in agreement, pulling out a newspaper that Cassie didn't recognize.

"It's the Quibbler, my father runs it," Luna said as she turned the page, Cassie noticed that she was reading it upside down, but shrugged it off. Her friend was eccentric, but she loved that about her.

"Your mark's cool today," Cassie jumped in surprise, looking at Luna startled that she knew about the phoenix mark on her shoulder.

"How did you know about it?" Luna put her hand on the mark, and leaning close to Cassie to whisper in her ear.

"I could sense it on you," was all Luna said, turning to her breakfast and gazing dazedly in front of her, not knowing that she made Cassie confused.

"Time tables," an older student said, handing Cassie and Luna their schedules. Cassie took hers; looking over it to see which class she'll have with Gryffindor.

"We have Herbology with Hufflepuff, Transfiguration with Gryffindor, Potions with Hufflepuff, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin, and then Charms with Gryffindor," a girl sitting across the table said.

"I have Transfiguration with Gryffindor first," Cassie said getting up, placing her bag's strap on her shoulder.

"Cassie!" Hermione called out, running to catch up with her friend.

"Hey, do you have Transfiguration first today?" Cassie asked as her and Hermione started climbing the stairs.

"Yep, then I have Potions with Slytherin, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff, Herbology with Slytherin, and the Charms with Ravenclaw," Hermione said as she checked her list to see when she'll get to have another class with her friend.

"Thankfully we have Charms together at the end of the day," Cassie said, as they both entered the Transfiguration class, both saying good morning to Professor McGonagall, as they made their way to desks that were near each other.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"That was so cool!" Cassie exclaimed, walking beside Hermione who smiled and nodded.

"I'm still jealous though, you were the only one that got your match pointy and resemble a sewing needle,"

"I think it has to do with concentrating on the image of a sewing needle in your mind as you cast the spell, that and saying the spell correctly," Hermione said, blushing at her friend's praise.

"Well I have to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts; I'll see you later, Hermione!" Cassie cried as she started running to her next class.

'I hope she'll be alright with having Slytherin in the class,' Hermione thought as she made her way to Herbology.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm glad that Charms is the last class today; so far I got two rolls for Defense Against the Dark Arts, a roll for Herbology, and three rolls for Potions; what about you, Hermione? How were your other classes?" Cassie asked, sitting down beside Hermione, as the other students started to file in.

"They were good, I got the same amount of rolls to do as well, want to go to the library with me after class?"

"Of course, I want to get these rolls done so I don't have to worry and stress over them," Cassie said, looking over to see that Ron was sitting next Hermione.

"Hi, Ron," Ron looked over Hermione to see Cassie smiling at him, blushing slightly he smiled back.

"How were your classes so far?"

"Not bad, could be better," Ron said, shrugging; Hermione huffed quietly. Cassie could see Harry his head was down and didn't really seem to pay attention to the conversation.

"Hey, Harry, how were your classes?"

"I hate Potions," Harry muttered, before the class grew silent as the Professor stood on a bunch of stacked books to look at his class.

Professor Filius is a small man with white hair and an untamed white beard, glasses and mischievous blue eyes.

"Good afternoon class! Today we will be practicing the flick and swish, now I know this sounds boring, but this movement is very important to get down; with me, flick and swish, good, good, keep going,"

Cassie had Hermione's help whenever she made a tiny mistake in her wand movement, saying that even with a tiny mistake it could be problematic; Cassie agreed with her, but she wished that she didn't so know-it-all-ish. She could tell that Ron was getting bothered about it, and she feared that they'll start arguing.

"That's a good start everyone, we will practice a little more tomorrow before I teach you a spell that will toss items around the room," Professor Filius said, making Ron perk up, as he was putting his book and wand away.

Hermione grabbed Cassie hand and started to drag her out of the classroom and into the library, talking a mile a minute about all the things they'll need to look up for their homework, Cassie glanced backwards to Harry and Ron who smiled and waved, Harry had mouthed good-luck before she turned the corner and into the library with Hermione.

"We should finish our Herbology roll first and work ourselves up to Potions," Hermione said, as she grabbed a book about plants and handed it off to Cassie as she went and pulled out books for their Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions.

It was nearing dinner when Harry and Ron decided to go and rescue Cassie from the library and Hermione; they entered as they were having a heated argument.

"Hermione, if the Professor asks for a roll, two, or even three, that means they just want that many, not six!" Cassie said, pointing to her friend's roll for Potions.

"I'm just making sure that I'm not leaving anything out, Cassie! Surely the Professors' can appreciate that!" Hermione said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. It hurt to be arguing already with a friend, but she truly didn't see what was wrong in doing extra rolls, especially since with that many rolls you didn't leave anything out.

"I'm not saying it's bad, but, Hermione, think of how many students they teach, surely even the Professors' want to enjoy the weekend as well, and not want to mark extra rolls," Harry and Ron nodded, thinking that Cassie had won the argument.

"And I'm sure the Professors' would appreciate that a student is taking their learning seriously to do more than what they wanted!" Hermione said, picking up her rolls and walking briskly out of the library, trying hard not to cry in frustration.

Cassie sighed and sat down on the chair heavily, putting her head in her hands, trying to calm down so she wouldn't cry. It hurt to argue with her new friend, but she didn't want the Professors' to be mad at Hermione for doing extra rolls that what they were required to do.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine, Cassie, you both had strong points in your argument, the both of you just need a break from studying and go have dinner," Harry said, putting a hand on Cassie's shoulder where her phoenix mark was, letting both Harry and Cassie know it was warm.

Harry pulled his hand back slowly, looking confused at the back of Cassie's head before shrugging it off.


	13. Chapter 13

"I know, it's just that, I don't want her getting in trouble if she keeps doing extra rolls for the Professors', especially with Professor Snape, he doesn't seem like the kind of Professor accept extra rolls from students," Cassie said, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, as she gathered her items and put them back in her bag.

"You're right, but she'll learn, and hey, if they do accept the extra rolls, no harm done," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders, not really caring.

"Anyway, I guess you experienced Professor Snape's hatred for Gryffindor?" Harry asked as they left the library to go to dinner.

"Yeah, he seems to hate only me though, and I'm a Ravenclaw!" Cassie exclaimed, her head low, trying to keep the tears at bay. She had been trying since the day she got here to have Professor Snape like her; she didn't know what she was doing wrong.

"Hey don't worry, apparently he hates Harry just as much, he took points off of Gryffindor today because Harry didn't know the answers to his questions," Ron said, gently bumping Cassie's shoulder, trying to help her cheer up. Harry huffed and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Those questions weren't fair, you don't get to learn about them till the middle of the book," Harry muttered angrily.

"Well at least you didn't get thrown out of class for not stirring the potion right," Cassie muttered sadly, making Harry and Ron wince.

"Okay, you win. What's with Professor Snape? Why does he hate us?" Harry wondered, Cassie too. Cassie tried to be friendly to her professor, while Harry was taking notes in class till he got called on to answer questions he didn't know the answer to.

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't know," said Ron somberly.

"George, I do believe the young miss needs some cheering up,"

"Fred, I do believe you're right," George said, looking at the gloomy trio that was walking into the Great Hall for dinner, splitting up to sit at their own house tables.

"What do you think, Fred, should we feed Ronnikins the 'make yourself act like a monkey' candy or the 'opera' candy?" George asked, his chin in his hand as he tried thinking of something to cheer up the girl they took a liking to when meeting her.

"I believe we'll use the 'opera' candy, George," Fred said, sneaking a peek to see his brother stuffing his face like usual while Cassie and Harry pushed their food around.

"A good choice, here you go," George said, passing the candy to Fred. Once Fred had the candy in his hand, he tossed it up and down, testing how heavy it was before tossing it onto his brother's plate, sinking into his mashed potatoes, and without a thought, Ron ate it, shrugging off the strange taste.

"How long does the candy take effect?" Fred asked, turning his head to look at his twin.

"Harry, can you pass the chicken?" Ron sang in a high pitched opera voice. Making the Gryffindor table and the other tables stop talking to stare at Ron, who was blushing redder than his hair. Harry sat still in shock; his mouth was hanging open, his hand reaching for the chicken, and his bright green eyes widen in shock.

Seemingly at once, the Great Hall erupted with laughter, not even Harry nor Cassie couldn't help but laugh at Ron's opera voice.

Fred and George high fived, their grins wide, their blue eyes sparkling at having accomplished their goal in making Cassie and Harry laugh, while also embarrassing their younger brother.

"What's," Ron tried asking, but sang it again in a high opera voice, making the teachers' stoic faces twitch in trying to hold in a smile. Only, Severus Snape was unaffected; he only looked more annoyed, glaring at the small red head, his thin lips twitching up in a sneer.

Dumbledore smiled and chuckled at poor Ron, unlike many of the students and some teachers, had seen the twins talk to each other and had tossed the candy into Ron's mashed potatoes. He knew that they had a talent at pranks, and would use this opportunity at having their youngest brother in Hogwarts to their advantage.

"What's wrong with me?" sang Ron, dropping his fork in frustration while the whole school laughed at him, making his face even redder than before. At this, the twins stood up on their seats and bowed, the hall erupting in applause and laughter.

Cassie was hiding her laughter behind her hand; she felt bad for laughing at Ron, but it was just too funny.

'He really shouldn't sing opera anytime in the future,' Cassie thought as she cleared her throat to stop laughing enough to walk over to the twins.

"Hi, Fred, George," Cassie said behind them, as they were still bowing.

"Ah! It's the young lady," one said, turning around and jumping off his seat to stand in front of Cassie, kissing the top of her hand, making her cheeks turn a cherry red.

"Did you like our prank?" the other said, jumping down and kissing her other hand, making the blush on her cheeks spread. The Great Hall was still loud with laughter as Ron questioned people down his table on who did the prank; a lot of people kept their eyes on Fred and George, but Ron was oblivious.

"It's very funny, but don't you think it's a little harsh? I mean, everyone is laughing at him, it can't feel good," Cassie said, looking up at the twins that started to look a little sheepish and rub the back of their heads with the hands that were free.

"I guess that,"

"The young lady is right,"

"The candy should wear off soon,"

"And he'll go back to his,"

"Normal eating habits,"

"And forget about the prank," they said shrugging off the sheepishness that had taken over them for a minute.

Cassie shook her head in amusement, though she hadn't known these boys for very long, they were dear to her; having no siblings, she guessed this is what it must feel like.

"And of course,"

"We did this for you," they both said, raising her hands up to rest against their chests.

"We couldn't stand,"

"To see you,"

"And Harry," who Cassie thought was Fred, piped up; George nodded.

"And Harry, so upset,"

"So, we both thought you,"

"And he needed some cheering up,"

"And it'll only last for an hour," they both said, as they sat her down in between them, putting food on her plate, and letting her finish her dinner, laughing now and then when Ron hit a certain high note when he started to get even more frustrated. But Cassie noticed something that all the other's didn't notice; Ron, though she guessed was trying very hard not to, had tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. She was right; it didn't feel good to have everyone laugh at you, even if you got pranked.

The twins were correct about how long the candy would last, but Ron had already left, Harry and Hermione had gone after him.

"Maybe the two of you should do something for him to apologize?" asked Cassie, her head down and her heart feeling heavy; not even her warm phoenix mark could help her feel better.

The twins looked at Cassie, seeing her upset again, and this time they both felt bad; they didn't want their prank to make her upset, but that's what it had done.

"Yeah, you're right,"

"We'll go do it now,"

"It's late, you should head up,"

"To your dorm," they said, solemnly getting up from their seats, feeling guilty and sad that their goal backfired on them.

"Yeah, but it was nice sitting with you two," she said, giving them a bright smile before leaving for her dorm with Luna beside her; who waited for her patiently when she had went over to the Gryffindor table.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The morning had Ron finding two boxes of chocolate frogs on this trunk, with a slip of paper with the words:

"_We're Sorry"_

Confused, but not caring, opening the first box of chocolate frogs. Each box holds 6 chocolate frogs, with their individual packaging; Ron ate two and put the rest in trunk, thinking of sharing his frogs with Harry, whom on the train, tried one for the first time and had liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

"Morning, Ron," Harry said groggily, running his hand through his hair, making it stand on end, the other hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, Harry," said Ron as he passed Harry's bed to the dorm room baths.

And soon, everyone was awake; Neville stumbled and nearly fell on his way to the baths; Seamus was bright eyed and bushy tail, making the boys want to throw something at him to calm him down. Harry and Ron made their way out of the dorms and into the Great Hall, noticing that Hermione and Cassie weren't speaking still.

"They'll make up, Harry," Ron reassured his friend, piling food on his plate and eating with a gusto, ignoring Harry's green face and many of the others around him.

"Honestly, chew with your mouth closed!" Hermione called out, getting up from her seat and leaving, her face a sickly green.

"Honestly, Ronnikins,"

"Keep eating like that,"

"You'll chase off all,"

"The girls," the twins said, sitting down further down the table, trying to make an effort in being nice to their younger brother.

"He really doesn't have table manners, does he?" Cassie asked behind Harry, before sitting down beside him, turning her head away from Ron, so that she wouldn't get sick in watching him eat.

"Apparently not, we have potions this morning," Harry muttered, pushing food around his plate, taking a small bite of his scrambled eggs. Cassie winced; things were not going as well as she had hoped they would.

"I have DADA with Slytherin this morning," said Cassie, resting her head in her hand, closing her eyes, even though she didn't have Draco in her class, she couldn't help but fear nearly every Slytherin she came across; she didn't know if Draco told about her secret or if he was just keeping it to himself. She hoped for the latter.

"Well, we both have potions today," Harry muttered, getting up from his seat, "and we both know it's not going to go well," Cassie nodded, also getting up from her seat and started to walk with Harry out the Great Hall; glancing to the Hour Glasses that held the house points, Cassie noticed that Slytherin was in the lead, Gryffindor was second, with Ravenclaw right behind them, and with Hufflepuff in last.

"This way, Cassie," Luna said dreamily, gently taking Cassie's hand in hers and started to lead her DADA.

"See you later, Harry!" Cassie called over her shoulder, giving Harry a bright smile; Harry smiled back before sighing and started making his way to potions, Ron catching up with him in the dungeons. They waited outside the classroom for their Professor to open the door; the door banged open, making everyone jump, even the Slytherins.

Professor Snape stood in the doorway, his arms crossed against his chest, his dark eyes glaring harshly at the students, and his infamous sneer on his face, as he glared at the children.

"Well? Get in!" He drawled, stepping aside to let his students in. They rushed past him and to their seats that they sat in the day before. Harry sat next to Ron, Hermione and Neville behind them.

"We will be making the sleeping draught, and I will be testing your potions on you," He warned, glaring around the room, his dark gaze resting longest on the quivering Neville, who was slowly sliding down his seat.

"The ingredients are on the board," with a wave of his wand, the ingredients and the steps were on the black board. Everyone still was seated in their seats, waiting for the potion Professor to give the word to start.

"Begin!" Severus shouted out, nearly scaring Neville into fainting; Ron had gone up to get his and Harry's potion ingredients, while Harry was getting their cauldron ready.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

"Thank Merlin that's over!" Ron exclaimed, hurrying out of the dungeons, Harry right beside him.

"At least we passed today's potion's lesson," Harry huffed out, making his way to Transfiguration, where he knew Cassie was going to be in.

"Which way was it to Transfiguration again?" Ron asked, looking left then right, trying to remember which it was.

"Right, Ron," Harry said, walking to the right, till he reached the classroom's door.

"Hey, wait!" Ron called, running over to catch up to Harry, nearly bowling him over when Harry turned back to look over his shoulder. A giggle from Cassie made them turn their heads toward her and smile entering the classroom, taking their seats across from her.

"How was DADA, Cassie?" Harry asked, setting up his parchment and quill to take notes, as Ron did the same beside him.

"It was okay, we just read another chapter out of our books and got more homework assigned," Cassie said, leaning on her elbow, her head in her hand as she looked across to Harry and Ron. Luna was right beside her, leaning back in her chair to gaze at the ceiling above them; twisting a lock of hair in her hand.

"How was potion's? Was Professor Snape a little kinder today?" asked Cassie as she unconsciously copied Luna, twisting a piece of her hair around in her hand.

"Horrible. He was his same greasy self; he took points off of Gryffindor, mainly from me, and gave points to Slytherin; he didn't even seem to notice that Malfoy was throwing things into Ron's and my cauldron," Harry ranted, coping Cassie's pose, his anger slightly receding as he talked with his friend; they chatted till Professor McGonagall came into the classroom. Harry's mood was lifting every time that he say Cassie and her enthusiasm for learning, and he was amazed by her tendency to keep trying when her spell would keep failing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

"Well I got further in changing my match stick into a sewing needle, what about you, Harry?" Cassie asked as she walked beside Harry and Ron as they made their way to lunch.

"I got my match stick pointy and silver, but I didn't get it the eye hole at the end," Harry said, his shoulder bag hanging on his left shoulder, lightly thumping against his hip every step he took.

"What about you, Ron?" Cassie asked, her bag on her right shoulder, her arms crossed over her chest, a book in between them; her hair tied back into a low pony tail.

"Eh, I did all right. I got it pointy finally," Ron said shrugging his shoulders, catching his slipping book bag strap. Cassie turned to her right, about to ask how Hermione did when she remembered that they weren't talking to each other still. Harry saw her sad look and nudged Ron, who also took in her sad look.

"Hey, she's still your friend," Ron said, nervously biting his lower lip, looking back and forth between Harry and Cassie.

"Yeah, I know," she said, smiling sadly at Harry and Ron, her shoulders slumped.

"Hey, I'm going to eat with Luna today," Cassie said, making her way to her own table for lunch, leaving Harry and Ron to make their way to Gryffindor table, not noticing that Hermione entered the hall a few students behind them.

"I don't know what to do," Harry said, sitting down and putting a few things on his plate, not feeling all that hungry.

"They'll make up, Harry, Cassie and Hermione are both really smart, and they had different views on things," Ron said pilling food on his plate and started eating with vigor of a starving man.

Hermione listened closely to their conversation, and felt bad that she was ignoring one of her friends all because of a silly argument. She looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw that Cassie wasn't eating, just pushing food around her plate, making her feel guilty, knowing that Cassie's lack of appetite was because of her ignoring her.

"Cassie, you need to eat," Luna said, not sounding she was in her own world.

"I'm not hungry though, Luna," Cassie sighed, pushing her plate away from her, crossing her arms on the table and leaned on them, ignoring the grumbling of her stomach. Luna looked at her with concern, not knowing what to do to get her friend to eat.

"I'm not feeling well, Luna, I'm going to lie down for a little bit," Cassie said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall, not feeling the eyes watching her. She made her way to her dad's office, seeing that her dad wasn't there, walked further into the room, sitting down on the couch near the fireplace.

Fawkes flew in through the open window near Albus' desk, landing on his perch, gazing at his daughter sitting on the couch gazing lazily into the fire.

My dear, are you feeling well? Fawkes asked from his perch, trying to gain his daughter's attention.

"Oh! Hi, Father, I'm feeling…okay," Cassie said with a shrug to her shoulders.

What is wrong, my daughter? You're usually with your friends in the Great Hall. Fawkes said, feeling a little worried about his daughter.

"I just needed a quiet place, Father…I have a lot on my mind right now," Cassie admitted.

Tell me, my dear, what is troubling your mind. Fawkes said with affection in his voice.

Cassie took a deep breath and let it out slowly, getting herself together, and calming her mind down so she wouldn't start crying when explained to her father of what was troubling her mind lately.

"Hermione and I got into an argument, thinking about it now, it seems silly, but we argued about how many scrolls the professors' wanted. I said that the amount that they gave us was all they wanted, but she argued that it was better to give them extra scrolls, because it showed that you made more of effort in your work. I was worried that she would get in trouble; well, only in trouble with one professor. And now, we're not talking to each other and I really miss talking to her," Cassie let out, feeling a weight on her shoulders lift.

It sounds that you both had good points in your argument. Hermione was right that sometimes it's good to give professors' more scrolls to show that you understood the assignment and wanted it to show, but you were also right, sometimes it also good to give the professors' the required scrolls, and she'll come to learn that, but my dear, you and her need to talk to each other, to get this settled. Fawkes said, preening his feathers, one of his eyes on his daughter as she sat there, absorbing his words in.

"Your right, Father, I'll talk to her now," Cassie said smiling up at her father, petting him on the head before she left her dad's office and walking briskly down the steps to the library on the third floor, hoping to find Hermione there sitting among the books.


	15. Chapter 15

I'M ALIVE!

Let me just say that i'm terribly sorry for those who have waited a long time to see this chapter up and let me put your worries to rest; i haven't forgotten my stories it's just when you hit a writer's block, it's an extremely a big pain in the arse to get your muse back and working again, especially since it wants to run off and do something else.

Thankfully i have captured my muse and we're working together (finally) on my stories that i have left behind for awhile.

Other news *cough* excuses *cough* is that i have finally moved out of my parents house about six months ago, and just these last three or four (can't remember) i have been able to have internet along with paying rent and my electricity bills.

As summer gets closer i'll be more busy since people around my town are finally figuring out that i've been in town for almost a year as a nail technician (manicurist and pedicurist basically).

Now that i've bored you to tears i'll shut up now and let you read my latest chapter! Hope you enjoy!

(characters and a little of the plot i'm using is not mine it is j. k. rowling 's. i'm just borrowing and i'm not making money what-so-ever out of these)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000t000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She paused when her head felt funny, the area spinning around her before things went dark.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna was chewing on her bottom lip, waiting for Cassie to come back down. When five minutes passed and Cassie didn't appear, Luna ran up to the Headmaster's office, hoping that Cassie was there. She stopped when she saw a group of students gathered around someone lying on the ground, a few worried words reached Luna.

"What happened to her?"

"Do you think someone cast a spell?"

"Wake up Cassie!" Luna jerked her head to where that voice came from to see Harry kneeling next to Cassie's prone body. Luna pushed her way through and kneeled next to Harry on the other side of Cassie, relaxing a little when she saw that her friend was still breathing.

"Move out the way! The Headmaster's here!" Ron called out, pushing people who were too slow to move out of the way, as the Headmaster and he worked their way through the small crowd trying to get to Cassie.

"Oh dear," Albus muttered, appearing calm on the outside, while on the inside he was deeply worried. He knew that his daughter wasn't eating very much, but he didn't expect that she wasn't eating long enough to cause her to faint. Albus cast a spell and levitated his daughter and took her briskly to the hospital wing, her friends close behind.

Hermione was walking out of the library when she saw the Headmaster walking briskly past, Cassie floating in front of him, then Harry, Ron, the twins and Luna were right behind, each with a worried look on their face. Hermione ran after them, she was scared and worried for Cassie knowing that she hadn't been eating like she usually was.

Albus burst through the doors of the hospital wing, making Pomfrey jump and give him a glare before her eyes took in the sight of him levitating Cassie.

"Put her over here!" she called getting her wand out and ready to cast diagnosing spells to see what was wrong. Albus put Cassie gently down on the bed that Pomfrey indicated and stepping back as Pomfrey got to work.

Pomfrey sighed when she saw the cause of the worry. The poor thing hadn't been eating, nor had she been drinking any water, causing her to become dehydrated and malnourished.

"She's dehydrated and malnourished, I'll keep her here for a few days to see if she improves, she should awake soon," Pomfrey said as she pulled the blanket up to Cassie's shoulders before she left the room, letting Albus and her friends to visit her as she gathered up a light soup and some water.

Albus transfigured a chair for him to sit as Cassie's friends huddled around her bed, each worried. They all jumped when Albus reminded them that they have classes they need to get to before they were late. They looked like they wanted to argue, but when Albus raised an eyebrow, everyone's shoulders slumped and they started to walk out of the Hospital wing and to their classes.

Fawkes flew in through an open window to land on the headboard of the bed that Cassie was occupying.

_My dear daughter, you've given everyone a fright._ Fawkes chirped sorrowfully, watching over his daughter as Albus continued to sit beside Cassie's bedside, waiting for her to open her eyes.

Cassie felt foolish; she was awake, and had been awake since she came into the Hospital Wing, but not daring to open her eyes, not wanting to see everyone's worried and angry faces. She knew that she was starving herself by not eating, but she really didn't feel hungry. And when she was walking toward the library, she felt funny. Everything was spinning and fuzzy, and before she knew it she was in the Hospital Wing yet again.

"I know you're awake, my dear," Albus said quietly, not wanting to startle his daughter, but wanting her to open her eyes and sit up for some lunch.

Cassie jumped a little at hearing her dad's voice as she gathered enough strength in her arms to push her up, feeling her dad help as he pushed several pillows behind her to help her sit up; she kept her head down, not wanting to see her dad's disappointed face.

"My dear, I am not angry at you, while I am upset that you didn't say anything was amiss, I am, however, glad to hear that you'll be alright after a few days," Albus said calmly, trying to get his daughter to look at him.

Cassie peaked up through her eyelashes to see her dad sitting beside her bed with a calm look, and a small smile on his lips, the twinkle in his eyes were dimmed; sighing Cassie looked up at her dad, her eyes stinging with unshed tears that were rolling down her cheeks not caring in the slightest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Cassie muttered as she crawled off her bed and into her dad's lap, hiding her face in his chest, her sobs rocking her body, as Albus shushed and whispered soothing words to her as she cried, his beard soaking her tears.

Albus was glad that Cassie was finally let go of the emotion she kept bottled up; he knew something was bothering her when he noticed that she wasn't eating at the lunch today, or the past two days.

When her tears stopped, and her sobs were quieted down to hiccups, Albus gently pushed her face away from his chest to look at her, brushing some tears that still escaped when she blinked.

"Now, can you tell me what has been upsetting you?" Albus asked as he settled into the chair that he transfigured for himself.

Cassie blushed, but told him the argument that Hermione and she had a week ago, and how depressed she became because her friend wouldn't speak to her and was upset at her.

"I was heading to the library to see if she would talk to me when I started feeling dizzy, and when I woke up, I was here; and I didn't mean to starve myself, I just didn't feel hungry," She said, almost pleading for her dad to believe her.

Albus smiled warmly at her, before tightening his hold on her, hugging her close to him; "I know my dear, I know. Now, you need rest, you've had an eventful day, and I'm sure your tired," he said as he lifted her up and placed her gently on the bed, tucking her in, drawing the blanket up to her chin, kissing her forehead.

"I'll come in for a little bit after dinner, my dear," he promised as he left her there falling asleep, Fawkes still on the headboard, looking down at his daughter, and guarding her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione snuck into the Hospital Wing, hurrying over to the bed that she knew that Cassie was sleeping in, nearly gasping in surprise by seeing the Headmaster and phoenix at Cassie's bed, she quickly hid underneath another bed, thanking her lucky stars that the bedding went to the floor, as she pulled her feet in beside her, waiting for the Headmaster's footsteps to walk out of the Hospital Wing.

What felt like hours, but possibly only been several minutes, the Headmaster's footsteps left the Hospital Wing, peeking her head out from under the bed, she looked over to the bed that Cassie was in, and breathed out a sigh of relief that only the phoenix was there; Cassie was sitting up, her hand quickly moving down the scroll as she wrote her essays for the classes that she missed.

Hermione quietly went up to Cassie, her heart beating fast, she opened her mouth and cleared it softly when nothing came out and tried again. Cassie had lifted her head up when she heard someone clearing their throat, and was surprised to see Hermione standing at the foot of her bed, her head hung low, and her hands twisting and turning in a nervous habit, while she shifted from foot to foot.

"Hermione," Cassie said quietly, not wanting to speak above a whisper; she didn't want Pomfrey to kick her friend out of the Hospital Wing.

At the sound of her name, Hermione looked up with wide eyes, and they instantly filled with tears; brushing the tears away she gave a small smile, and walked a little closer to Cassie so that she could be heard.

"I'm so sorry, Cassie, I didn't mean to get angry with you. I'm really sorry for ignoring you as well, it wasn't right," Hermione whispered, her voice getting stuck in her throat by the lump that seemed to be lodged in there.

Cassie wrapped her arms around her friend, burying her face in Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm sorry too, I've should have went and talked to you about it, and not just sit and wait for you to come to me," said Cassie as she leaned away from her friend to wipe away her own tears. Hermione noticed that unlike everyone's tears, Cassie's shimmered with gold as they rolled down her cheek, before being wiped away.

"We're both sorry, and I promise I won't fight with you about homework. It was stupid anyway," Hermione said a blush on her cheeks as she realized just how stupid it really was.

"I promise too, but we can still study together," Cassie said with a smile on her lips as she leaned back into the pillows behind her, and Hermione taking the chair that sat beside her bed.

"When are you leaving the Hospital Wing?" Hermione asked as she got comfortable in her seat, drawing her legs up near her chest and wrapped her arms around them, looking small in the big high backed chair.

"Tomorrow morning, if Madame Pomfrey says I can, I didn't eat as much as I should have," Cassie said, looking down at her hands that were resting on her abdomen.

"We all do things that we shouldn't when we're depressed, but I'll try my hardest to be there for you when things get rough," said Hermione as she gently grabbed one of Cassie's hands and gave it a squeeze.

"I should go, it's already passed curfew, and I don't want to get caught any later than I should be," Hermione said getting up from her chair and wrapping her friend in a hug before she quickly and quietly made her way out of the Hospital Wing and back to Gryffindor Tower.

Cassie fell asleep with a smile on her face, and her father singing his lullaby to her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cassie woke up with Madame Pomfrey standing beside her bed, waving her wand over her body; once she noticed that Cassie was awake, she finished her spell and placed her hands on her hips. Cassie knew that stance very quickly, she had seen it once before, it was when she first came here, and when Madame Pomfrey learned that she hadn't eaten because she had become depressed with the loss of the only family she had back then.

Cassie winced, she remembered that she promised Madame Pomfrey that she would come to her when she was feeling depressed and didn't feel like eating; she broke her promise, and she knew that Madame Pomfrey had all reason to give her a lecture about needing to eat to keep her energy levels up, and that her body couldn't afford to lose any more nourishment that she had already lost.

"Young lady, I thought I told you to come to me when you were feeling depressed, and yet, here I find you in a bed from fainting from lack of eating," Madame Pomfrey kept her hands on her hips, giving Cassie one of her favored stern glares, reserved for ones that touched her heart. Though she cared for all of the children here in Hogwarts, only a few could make her feel like a mother scolding her children for not doing what they were supposed to, like keeping their promises in Cassie's case.

Cassie hung her head, feeling ashamed of herself that she would break a promise to Madame Pomfrey, who has been taking care of her since she came here.

"I'm really sorry, Poppy, I promise I won't do it again!" she cried looking at Poppy with tear filled eyes. She was an emotional mess, with everything that happened between her and Hermione, and then making up with her, plus that with no eating, it was no wonder she was a mess.

Poppy shushed her and grabbed her into a hug, rocking back in forth with Cassie in her arms, rubbing the child's back as she let out her tears, brushing them away before they fell from her cheeks.

"Easy now, Cassie, I'm not angry; shush child," Poppy repeated over and over as Cassie's tears slowly faded to nothing.

"Now, I do believe you've tired yourself out, and I want you to rest for a little bit, then when you wake up, I'll have supper for you to eat," Poppy said as she pulled the blankets down so Cassie could go under them, tucking the blankets up to her chin, she left Cassie there on the bed, her eyelids heavy as sleep took her again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she woke next, the sky outside was getting dark and the torches in the infirmary were lit, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins, with her dad behind them, crowding her bed. The twins were the first ones to notice that she was awake.

"Dear Lady,"

"You gave us a fright!" George or Fred said as they grabbed her hands and held them in theirs.

"Sorry," Cassie mumbled fighting the blush she knew was covering her cheeks.

"Never do that,"

"Again, dear lady,"

"We were worried sick about you," they ended together, kissing the tops of her hands. The others sat and chuckled at the twins, her dad's eyes were twinkling away and his mustache was quivering; being around her dad for the past few months taught her that when her dad's mustache quivered, he was silently laughing.

"I promise," Cassie said looking everyone that was around in the eye, surprised to see that her dad wasn't alone, Severus was standing in the shadows, his famous glare and sneer on his face.

"Dear lady, we thought,"

"That you would like"

"The get-well gifts we bring"

"We don't know what"

"You like yet"

"But we hope you'll like"

"This" and with a flourish, the twins whipped out two potted plants that she knew as her mother had them in her garden. With happy tears in her eyes, and her smile as wide as any of her friends have seen, she took the small potted plants and hugged them to her chest before setting them down onto the night stand that sat near the bed; after putting the plants down she lunged herself at the twins, her arms around each twins neck as she hugged them tightly.

"Thank you, you don't know how much you've made me happy," Cassie whispered to them, pulling away to look them in the eye as she wiped her tears away.

"Cassie, I'm really glad to see that you're okay now," Ron said going over to Cassie to give her a quick hug.

"Me too, and the good thing is, you haven't really missed much! We'll help you catch up though," Harry said with a smile as he gave Cassie a hug as well. Hermione was standing on the other side of the bed and quickly gave Cassie a tight hug, happy to know that their friendship was still intact and stronger.

"Alright, give the poor girl so air! Visiting hours are over!" Madame Pomfrey said, a tray hovering in front of her.

Cassie's friends bid her good-night, promises to see her in the morning; her dad and Professor Snape stayed.

"Here you are dear, a good warm meal," Madame Pomfrey said as she set the tray down on Cassie's lap.

"Poppy, the potions you wanted," Professor Snape said coming from out of the shadows, a smirk on his face as he watched Poppy jump.

Poppy scowled at him before taking the offered potions out his hands and set them down on the tray looking sternly at the young girl before her.

"I want you to finish as much dinner as you can, then take the potions, am I understood?" Cassie nodded her head meekly, as she took another bit of her dinner. Swallowing the food down, trying to ignore the eyes that were watching her. She pushed her plate away after finishing the chicken and dumpling soup with a buttered roll.

Poppy smiled as she vanished the plate away, "Good, now I want you to drink these potions," handing the mentioned potions to Cassie to drink; Cassie having been in the Hospital Wing before, knew what potions the Mediwitch was giving her, they were: mild dreamless sleep and a nutrient potion. Taking the nutrient potion first she quickly drowned the dreamless sleep, feeling the potion working when her eyelids started drooping and she couldn't find the will power to keep them open, was soon fast asleep, unaware that her dad, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Snape were keeping an eye on her in case she woke up.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_(beginning of nightmare)_

_The next morning Cassie woke up to find Draco standing over her, a dark smile on his face as he waved his wand, casting a spell she didn't know, terrified, she listened to what he was saying, "You won't be able to get away from my father now, you'll be living with us and learning your rightful place. You won't need to practice magic anymore; you'll just be a stupid bird waiting for commands."_

_(end of nightmare)_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cassie shot upwards with a gasp at her lips, her body trembling in the remembrance of the terror she felt. She shook her head to get rid of the feelings that she felt in her dream, and gave a huff of breath in annoyance when she figured out why she had a nightmare; simple, the dreamless sleep wore off, and since it wore off, her fears for herself and her future gave her a nightmare that could possibly happen. And that's what scared her the most; being in the Hospital Wing at night, you were alone, Poppy would probably be in her quarters asleep, and anyone could walk in and could hex or curse you.

_My dear, is everything alright? You didn't have a nightmare did you? _Fawkes asked worriedly, looking over his daughter that was now calmly laying down on her pillows but still too wide awake to go back to sleep.

"Yes, it was horrible. I guess the dreamless sleep potion wore off during the night, though it still looks like it's the middle of the night," Cassie answered her father's question, glad that he distracted her from her thoughts and the feelings of her nightmare induced in her when she woke.

_It's only a half an hour before dawn, my dear, you slept quite peacefully till only two hours ago. I am guessing that is when the potion wore off; I am sorry it didn't last long, would you like to speak about your dream?_ Fawkes asked having seen the way his daughter woke up suddenly and suppressed her gasp that was fighting its way out of her throat.

"No, well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Cassie muttered, before sighing and sitting up and rearranging herself so that she could look at her father instead lying down and staring up.

"I'm lying in the Hospital Wing when I suddenly awake with Draco Malfoy leaning over me with a cold smirk, he was waving his wand, but I couldn't tell what he was casting, but I could finally hear what he was saying afterwards. He said that I'll never escape his father, that I'll finally learn my place and be stuck as a bird waiting commands," Cassie said in one long breath, knowing that if she stopped to take a breath she would start feeling the fear that incased her in her dream.

Fawkes thoughts on her dream were grim. He knew that in Cassie's family there was a true seer, and he was worried that Cassie might have gotten the gift; and if she did, it could be possible that what she dreamt wasn't a nightmare but vision what might come to pass.

Keeping his thoughts to himself in the meantime he quickly reassured his scared daughter.

_It is alright my dear, it was a simple nightmare, yes it was frighten, but you have had a few hard days and I believe that the nightmare happened because of those hard days and you have finally let yourself relax. My dear daughter, rest and all will be well, your dad and I, and your professors, and even your friends will protect you._

Cassie smiled at her father's reassurance and went to lie down again, and sleep claimed her quickly, and luckily for her, neither dreams nor nightmares disturbed her rest.


End file.
